VERY Random Adventures of two Hyper Mews
by KabbyDare
Summary: a story my friend and i made 3 years ago. Rass and her best friend Candi travel to japan from canada. Candi's addicted to TMM and to Rass's annoyance, it seems like everything is real! the story is better than the summary. KXOC OCXOC RXOC and some OOCness
1. Meet The Crazys

Alyssa: Ok, hello, it's been awhile but we finally have our story

Shaelyn: Yes we do, we actually came up with it grade 5, 2004-2005

Alyssa: and we're in eighth grade so... it's been like 3 years.

Shaelyn: damn we're old, ima have to start buy OLAY anti wrinkles

Alyssa: U-.-

Shaelyn: Aly do- why get that way, why ya gotta be that way?

Alyssa: Ok, yer gunna hate this story shae...

Shaelyn: why?

Alyssa: You'll see.

----------------------------------------------------

Disclaim: Dat Shi...T We dont own tmm

---------------------------------------------------

_Meet the crazys:_

**Rassberry's POV: OH YEEEEEE BOII**

It was a normal day in the life of Rassberry Cullen. Ok. So sadly, my last name isn't Cullen. -Sad face- Hi. I'm Rassberry Lulto. Uh... I'm an average girl... Sorta.

_Flashback:_

_"NAAAH MMMMM!!!" Rassberry slid her tongue up and down the fret of her guitar. "Uhm, why are you making out with your guitar?" Her little sister asked, sitting on the couch watching rather amused. Rassberry coughed, putting it down. "Because I love him ^^" She answered, spinning around in her computer chair. "Wow, we really gotta get you another boyfriend." Her sister sighed. "NARRRRGGG!" Rassberry yelled, annoyed._

_End of Flashback._

So my boyfriend is music, and I'm in love with my guitar. That doesn't make me a weird person; it just makes me sort of out there. Curiosity is my main shtick, I can't help it. I'm seriously cool, ask any… guy... Urrm, so I only have like 5 friends that are girls, and the rest guys, even though IM A GIRL. It's just what you get with a girl like me...

Me and Candi have been obsessed with anime since we we're little girls. At age 13 it's unusual for girls to still go crazy and make up stories like they did when they were ten, about kung fu cats, and evil aliens.

What didn't prepare me for this was that it all turned very real, very fast. It was like… blinding like, the vacation, then the moving to Japan. It was so COOL!! No other words for it.

How often does a rockstar and her bestie, get to move across the world?

Candi is my best friend since grade three. She's kooky, awesome, smart, pwretty, and adores my crazyness-- And I adore hers. You know, I can't remember ever doing anything crazy without thinking of her.

Having her there, or asking myself "What would Candi say or do?" is what has built my career, and driven my life. I am my own person, of course. But it's just cool knowing I have someone I can call at 1:00am saying "Uhh, what's the national anthem again?" I couldn't live without her.

**Candi's POV: DAYMN GIRRRRRL**

Hai Hai!!!! I'm Candi Amoti! I'm normally normal, except when I'm hyper (which is a lot of the time), or see cake (which is the rest of the time)! My bestest friend in the whole wide world is Rassberry Lulto. I loves her. Right about now we're sittin on the plane on the way to Japan! Awesome!

_Flashback to like 5 mins ago_

"_Must be weird coming to Japan with me, your bestie, and no parents huh?" Rass asked. "No not really. We do stuff like this all the time." I replied_._ "I love Edward Cullen" Rass said._

_End of Flashback_

I wonder what she's thinking about right now.

"_Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen."_

Meh, that's just her. But now then, BACK TO ME! I'm an anime super freak who has no need for love… but I want love… wah. Anyway! I love reading and video games, which might come off as weird, mostly cuz I'm like a super smart nerd that's awesome at video games. I want cake… ima ask the flight attendant if they have cake up here…

_**Everyone's POV:**_

"This. Is. SO COOL!!" Candi smiled, jumping up and down in her seat, her best friend, watching rather amused. "Uhm, I know, us going to Japan, living in a huge house must be weird. Coming to Japan with me, your bestie, and no parents ya know?" Rassberry asked, reading her book, the sequel to Twilight, New Moon.

"No not really. We do stuff like this all the time" Candi replied, staring out the window of the plane. "Mmmkay. I Love Edward" Rassberry sighed, hugging her book, as if she would be hugging the actual guy.

As the hour past, Rassberry was deep into a dark black whole of hatred toward the book New Moon, as she boredly flipped through the pages, hoping Edward would have some hope of showing, she sighed.

Candi just looked out the window, her gut in knots, totally afraid of the death that could lie ahead. Whimpering, she got up the courage to talk. "R-Rass, has a plane ever gone down, with you in it?" She asked, nervously.

Rassberry blinked stupidly. "Uhm, no, I am here right now, aren't I?" She answered, making a skeptical face. "I guess it's just, we're so high up-" "It's a plane... We're supposed to be high up..." Rassberry interrupted her, annoyed.

"Edward left the story for a bit Rass?" Candi asked, knowing how Rassberry wished she had an Edward of her own. Rassberry frowned, pouting. "Yes..." She cried. "Awhz, I think, for some reason, you'll live..." Candi smirked.

_Wow... Imagine an actual comic book, coming to life in front of your OWN EYES!! That would rock!! _Candi smiled, reading her Tokyo Mew Mew manga, as Rassberry read the second volume.

_Blah... Imagine an actual comic book, coming to life in front of yer own eyes... That would tank. _ She sneered at the thought. It was always fun to pretend, but just imagine how messed up the world would be.

She thought about it over and over. What if the world would be dominated by aliens, and there was such a book where you wrote someone's name in and that person dies from a heart attack ten seconds later.

It would be chaos. And not the divine chaos she was used to.

"I'm gonna keep my eyes out for an alien with pointy~ ears!! ^^" Candi cooed, grinning like a boogieman. Rassberry turned her head slowly, scared to see her friends lost in nowhere land.

"I almost, dont want to know..." She said, bluntly. Candi sighed, going into deep thinking mode, giving Rassberry a chance to steal the comic book, and hide them to burn later.

_This isn't something to be scared of... I should over power my fear of heights, over the next... whatever hours till Japan, I'm gonna think blissful thoughts. It's a magical world out there. Full of amazement and magical wonder._

_I should live like Rass... _Candi looked up, to see her friend holding honey that she got from a flight attendant, threatening to pore it over a bald guys head. _Ok. Maybe not like that. But she always lives a day like it's her last._

_I hope we won't ever have a last day to live. It so beautiful; Life, breathing, air, water, forests... I wonder what Rass is thinking... _Candi, starred at her friend, who anxiously bounced up and down in her seat.

_Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen. _Rassberry drooled, repeatedly thinking about Edward, and thinking about her last relationship.

_No love life, It's pretty sad, how I was dumped all because I wasn't into sex. Damn... That hurt. This trip is what me and Candi need, I have to get away, maybe I'll find what I am looking for. Myself._

For the next long, boring hours, the two girls kept to themselves. Rassberry daydreamed to her iPod and Candi read, lost in her own world, soon though. On the long trip from Canada to Japan, the two best friends fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------

"Well, I still can't believe we made it to my parent's mansion in one piece, like holy shit... Tokyo is busy." Rassberry yawned, stretching her arms upward, falling backwards on her big queen sized bed.

Candi giggled at the memories of Rassberry screaming how a car was speeding, or cutting the taxi off._ She can be pretty anal. I guess she gets it from her mom_. She sighed, putting away the last of her stuff.

Silently she walked to her bed across the room. "Night Candi..." Rassberry sighed, pulling up her covers. "Night Rass." Candi replied, doing the same.

----------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------

The next day wasn't as epic at Rassberry and Candi had planned. Why you ask? Well for starters, they over slept, and missed their ride, and broke a priceless vase because Rassberry just **had **to grab the brush when it was crammed between the desk drawer.

And worst of all, soon as they stepped out, they realized it was snowing, freezingly, and they had to travel across the manor grounds to change. Then, once they got out, they got lost, and ended up in the middle of nowhere.

"God-PHREAKIN' JESUS!!!! Arg!!!!" Rassberry yelled, getting no cell reception. Candi laughed, trying to make the best of a bad situation. "Chillax Rass, just like the books, you'll find the way--" "THOSE ARE COMIC BOOKS, UNREAL!!! LIKE A FUCKIN' ALIEN IS GONNA COME OUTTA NO WHERE AND KISS SOME RANDOM CHICK, HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW!!!!!" Rassberry yelled, collapsing to the snowy sidewalk.

"C'mon Rass, don't be sad, look I'm sure we're gonna be fine, it's gonna be fine... Arg, I know it's hopeless to say, but look I'll just yell for help-- HELP! SOMEONE, WE'RE LOST ANYONE KNOW THEY'RE WAY BACK TO THE MAIN ROADS?!?! HELLO?" Candi yelled, hopelessly, cuz no one was even around them at the time.

Rassberry sighed, looked to her right, she started to snicker, then giggle, then burst out into uncontrollable laughter. "What's so funny?" Candi asked irritated. "Look-a HA! Its- he he- the path to the back of the manor- A HA HA HA HA HA!!!" Rassberry laughed.

Candi smiled, giggling herself. "I feel really stupid." She admitted freely. "C'mon... I'll go unlock it, I'll call you over." Rassberry chuckled, getting up to cross the road.

As she fumbled with the keys to the gate, a rush of adrenalin pulsed through her veins. It felt as if someone was watching her. She quickly unlocked the gate and called her friend over.

Phreaked out, she sprinted into the main grounds. "RASS- SLOW! DOWN! I CAN'T! KEEP UP!!!!!" Candi called, slowing down to rough stop, slipping on some ice. "Ow..." She cried, sprawled out on the ground.

"Oh Candi! I'm sorry, here, go into the pool house, and grab the coffee maker, I'll make you some coffee and cake." Rassberry assured, kneeling down, wrapping the pool house keys in her friend's hand.

"No way- Wait, did you say CAKE?" Candi sat up right, smiling, bopping up and down. "Uh, yea-" "CAKE! CAKE! CAKE! CAKE! CAKE! CAKE! CAKE! CAKE! CAKE! CAKE! CAKE! CAKE! CAKE! CAKE! CAKE! CAKE! CAKE! CAKE! CAKE! CAKE! CAKE! CAKE!" Candi yelled happily, skipping to the pool house.

"Um, Okay..." Rassberry laughed walking over the main gate, that aloud them into the house, surrounded by a huge fence. "I guess there is only one miracle in my life..." Rassberry sighed.

"And I-" She stopped, immediately feeling something watching her, she knew it. A shiver ran down her spine. Then, breath on her neck. "What the- AHH!!" She scream turning to a figure floating in front of her.

------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------

Msn.

Shaelyn=[c=6][PunkInfluincedStar] Feel The Adrenalin Rushing Through Vains[/c=11

Alyssa:~StanMarsh~

~StanMarsh~ says (9:11 PM):

**and guess who it is**

[c=6][PunkInfluincedStar] Feel The Adrenalin Rushing Through Vains[/c=11] says (9:12 PM):

**yeah yeah**

~StanMarsh~ says (9:12 PM):

**it's....**

[c=6][PunkInfluincedStar] Feel The Adrenalin Rushing Through Vains[/c=11] says (9:12 PM):

**kish**

~StanMarsh~ says (9:12 PM):

**rapist alien booger dude!!!!**

**but kish works too**

[c=6][PunkInfluincedStar] Feel The Adrenalin Rushing Through Vains[/c=11] says (9:12 PM):

**xD**

**yup**

**go cliffy right?**

**i dunno**

**fanfiction hates my face**

~StanMarsh~ says (9:13 PM):

**most people hate cliffies, but it keeps them reading**

**what i hate is when no one reviews**

[c=6][PunkInfluincedStar] Feel The Adrenalin Rushing Through Vains[/c=11] says (9:13 PM):

**I LOVE EDWARD CULLEN**

~StanMarsh~ says (9:13 PM):

**i have like 5 reviews for like 9 chapters**

**i feel sad**

[c=6][PunkInfluincedStar] Feel The Adrenalin Rushing Through Vains[/c=11] says (9:14 PM):

**threaten to review more**

**something tells me this is gunna be bigger than BAM**

**say something funny**

**this is going onto our disclaimer**

~StanMarsh~ says (9:14 PM):

**ya know.... we should write chapter 2 now**

[c=6][PunkInfluincedStar] Feel The Adrenalin Rushing Through Vains[/c=11] says (9:15 PM):

**cause damnit i just had a soccer game**

~StanMarsh~ says (9:15 PM):

**i wanna find out what happens!!!**

[c=6][PunkInfluincedStar] Feel The Adrenalin Rushing Through Vains[/c=11] says (9:15 PM):

**and i have D block first otmorrow**

**and i'm tire**

**d**

~StanMarsh~ says (9:15 PM):

**oh right**

**it's only wednesday**

**wah**

**i have to get up early tomorrow**

[c=6][PunkInfluincedStar] Feel The Adrenalin Rushing Through Vains[/c=11] says (9:15 PM):

**dont we all**

~StanMarsh~ says (9:15 PM):

**stupid brocken car**

~StanMarsh~ says (9:16 PM):

**i think i spelt that wrong**

**w/e**

[c=6][PunkInfluincedStar] Feel The Adrenalin Rushing Through Vains[/c=11] says (9:16 PM):

**well**

**i must go now**

**peace yo**

**lurv ya**

~StanMarsh~ says (9:16 PM):

**I LOVE U**

~StanMarsh~ Appears to Be offline

[c=6][PunkInfluincedStar] Feel The Adrenalin Rushing Through Vains[/c=11] says (9:16 PM):

**Bitch... heart**


	2. Discovery

Shaelyn: I'm GROUDNED!!!!! RAWR, IMA KILL SOMEONE

Alyssa: Uhm, wow... Anger management

Shaelyn: I hate my lil' sister, and ma dad, and ma mom- BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh

Alyssa: I'm not even gunna try a disclaimer, if yer pissed like this...

--------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:**_** Mexicooooo------**_** We No Own TMM WOOOOOOO **

--------------------------------------------

_Discovery:_

"Who... What... Uhhhh, CANDI I THINK YOUR BROTHER IS HERE!!!" Rassberry stuttered nervously, seeing some ugly, weird, floating... big eared weirdo grinning at her. "Candi?" She frowned, rather hilariously, as the thing moved closer to her.

"Anyone?" She gulped. "Hello..." The thing - which Rassberry assumed was a guy thing - said quietly. "Ahurrrm!" Rassberry cried, annoyed. "I've been watching you... For quit some time now..." It - or He - explained.

_Duh... I knew that... _She thought stupidly. "I noticed." She said bluntly. The creature drew back. "Such sarcasm, so... unattainable... I find that attractive in a girl." It laughed. Rassberry's eye twitched. "So you're a dude?" She asked, in disbelief.

"Yes-" "Wow, you look very girly, I mean… What's up with your hair; it's in pigtails... And you're wearing a skirt, so I wouldn't have guessed..." Rassberry laughed, totally shocked.

"Harsh words... I find you even more attractive..." He smirked. "That's nice. I find you ugly." Rassberry laughed. "That... That hurt. That's just… Ouch." The boy… girl… thing said, pretending to be hurt.

Rassberry raised her eyebrow. "Ok... Bye... Whatever your face is." She turned toward the gate, pulling the shackle and opening it up. "I'm Kish." He said. Rassberry instantly had a light go off in her head.

So, concentrated on her gate, she took a deep breath in and said. "I'm... Wait… Kish, the faggot from the book?" She turned around looking at the character that looked suspiciously like Kisshu.

"What book...-" "Wait- Let me guess, you're an alien bent on world domination, you make out with random chicks and one was named Ichigo, everyone hates you, and yeah... WAIT! And uhm, you want to kill the Mew Mews?" She said really fast, crouching down to catch her breath.

Kish starred at her, amazed. "Holy crap. How the hell did a human like you know that?" Rassberry sighed. "It's all in the books." She said, pulling out the first volume of Tokyo Mew Mew and tossing at his head.

"Ow..." He said, rubbing his now bruised forehead. "What was that for?" He whined. Rassberry rolled her eyes, very irritated. "Read it. Then leave me alone." She said coldly, walking onto the grounds of her mansion.

As ten minutes went by, Rassberry barely noticed Kish, silently flying behind her, reading the book with great interest. "And now I've got to call Candi over...-" "So I **do** make out with Ichigo..." Kish interrupted again, speaking his thoughts out loud.

This triggered Rassberry's danger sense. She quickly turned around almost knocking the book out of his hands. "HEY!! WHAT THE HECK!?" Kish yelled, again. "KISH! WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?" She screamed.

"WELL YOU SAID 'READ IT AND THEN LEAVE ME ALONE' I THOUGHT YOU MEANT, LEAVE YOU ALONE WHEN I WAS DONE THE WHOLE SERIES!!" He yelled back. "NO!!!! I DON'T WANT AN ALIEN, STALKING ME! SORRY!!" She hissed.

"IT'S NOT STALKING; IT'S JUST SILENTLY FOLLOWING INTO A HOUSE WTIH AN EXTREMELY PRETTY GIRL!!!" He explained, while still yelling. "THAT'S STALKERING, YES. DON'T DENY IT. YOU PHREAKIN---" She never got a chance to finish ranting.

Next thing she knew, the weird, green hair, boy/girl/fictional comic book dude, had his lips pressed firmly against hers, thus triggering self-defense. With as much force as she had, she punched his stomach.

"Ow!!" He coughed, clutching his tummy. Rassberry covered her mouth, both sorry, and disgusted at the same time. "Sorry, self defense-" "I just kissed you, how does that-" "I'm sorry but your annoying-" "Thanks-" "WELL WHY'D YA DO IT!?" She yelled, pushing him even father away.

"What can I say? I find arguing hot." Kish explained honestly. Rassberry just stared sort of amazed at the honesty coming out of this guy's mouth. "Yeah whatever just-" He disappeared into no where, before she could finish.

"Whaaat the fuuuuuuck..." She shook her head confused.

-----------------------------------------------

_Rass:_ _HAI! HAI!_

_Candi: Heeey! berri berrii!! Got the cake?"_

_Rass: -looks at the store bought cake on counter- Uhh, yes--_

_Candi:-beeeeeep-_

_Rassberry's room's door: KNOCK KNOCK_

Rassberry laughed, hanging up her phone. Opening the door, to an already very hyper Candi. "CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!!!" Candi zoomed into the room, grabbing the cake and devouring it within seconds.

Rassberry just watch in awe. "Holy crap... How'd you... Uhm..." She turned around, just making sure no one was behind her. "Wha???" Candi asked with her mouth full. "…Do that... Never mind."

Rassberry was still a little on edge because of the incident that had happened previously that afternoon, even as it approached nine o'clock, P.M. She still was jumpy; scared the horny alien would return.

"Rass... Are you OK? You seem really phreaked out..." Candi asked, concerned. Rassberry shook her head. "I think I'm going mental." She said bluntly, convinced that was the answer to the alien seeing.

"Are you sure? You can tell me ya know... I won't think you're crazy... er than you are." Candi assured. Rass looked up. "Well, you know that pervert alien in the books...?" She started.

Candi nodded. "Well... I think I just met him... And he just kissed me... Uhhhh-" "OH EM GEE!! REALLY? HOLY MOLY THAT'S AWESOME! ARE YOU SURE? IS HE GONNA COME BACK HERE? CAN I TAKE PICTURES?" Candi yelled, hyper, and excited.

Rassberry rubbed her temples. "This is so cool is he-?"

Suddenly, her voice quit working, finding it impossible to speak, seeing the truth in front of her owns eyes. "CLICK!" A flash went off, from her taking a picture, her jaw still dropped.

Kish rubbed his eyes. "Ah! What the hell… was that some form of maize? Why are you females so mean?" He yelled blinded, tripping and running to the wall. Rassberry sighed. "Kish, what are you doing here?"

Kish rubbed his head, "Ow..." He stumbled over to Rassberry, mumbling curse words. "Is it bad, for me to come see my favorite little human?" He smiled, patting her head. "Yes. It is. Leave. Before I eat your eyeballs. That's what we human girls do, ya know!" Rassberry lied, trying her best to sound serious.

He chuckled. "That's so funny; they always pick the most interesting girls to fight."

"Fight?" "Pick?" "Interesting?" Candi and Rassberry asked quickly. Rassberry throwing in "Girl?" before noticing he had disappeared. "What did he mean? _They always pick the most interesting girls to fight_… Who are the girls, and who's fighting?" She asked, looking around the room.

Candi paused the conversation, slipping deep into thoughts again. _If the aliens are real, from the book… That must mean the Mews are real, which what also must be the Cafe is real... I think. Well, yeah I do think, what else am I doing right now? Not like I'm saying this out loud... _"CANDI!" Rassberry yelled.

Candi blinked a few times, before coming back to earth. "What-" "What do you mean the cafe is real?" Rass asked, obviously really angry and confused with everything at the moment.

"What- Oh... Sorry was I-" "Your thoughts are really, really loud." Rassberry pointed out. Candi laughed sarcastically. "Tomorrow. Tomorrow, we'll know for sure." She said mysteriously, before walking into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

"What do you mean _tomorrow?_ Why not now? And who said anything about _we'll?_ That means us! WHATS GOING ON?!?!" Rassberry asked, whining, still very confused, and even more inpatient to have no answer till the next morning.

------------------------------------------------------

~Random-oCarebearEater~ says (6:58 PM):

**HAI**

[c=#76039C][PunkInfluincedStar] I Can't Stand To Be Understandable[/c=11] says (6:58 PM):

**HAAIII**

**SECOND CHAPTER IS DOOONE**

c=#76039C][PunkInfluincedStar] I Can't Stand To Be Understandable[/c=11] says (6:59 PM):

**HEHEHEHEHE**

**I WIN**

~Random-oCarebearEater~ says (6:59 PM):

**OMG**

[c=#76039C][PunkInfluincedStar] I Can't Stand To Be Understandable[/c=11] says (7:00 PM):

**I NEEDZ YER FEED BACK OR I'S CUNT PUNCH YER FACE IN BICCCCH**

**Xd**

**xD**

**JUST KIDDIN'**

**pudding and light savors**

~Random-oCarebearEater~ says (7:08 PM):

**YAY**

**IM AWESOMe**

[c=#76039C][PunkInfluincedStar] I Can't Stand To Be Understandable[/c=11] says (7:08 PM):

**uhm**

**yeah**

**totally**

**sure**


	3. Processing

Alyssa: a big thank you to all our reviewers… two people wah. Well actually 3… but you don't count Shae. Still… thank you Sesshi's Favorite Cousin and Anya 3

Shaelyn: well…. We love all the reviewers! Marry us!!!

Alyssa: Sooooo… Shae are you still sick

Shaelyn: yes.

Alyssa: are you gunna be ok?

Shaelyn: yes.

Alyssa: is Aaron still stalkering you?

Shaelyn: sadly, yes.

Alyssa: is yes all you can say today?

Shaelyn: yes, but i can say other things, yes

Alyssa: do you like sex?

Shaelyn: y-y- PFFF NO

Shaelyn: you fell for it again...

Alyssa: Dang.

----------------------------------

Disclaimer: WE OWN CUNT PUNCHES AND CIRCUS TIGERS... ERM! BUT NOT TMM

----------------------------------

_Processing:_

_**Rassberry's POV:**_

"Arg! Why do we have to go to some cafe? What does that have to do with everything?" I grunt, complaining more and more each step we take.

"Because... In the books the answers to... almost everything, like LIFE! Are in the cafe... So we must go to the cafe, if Kish said _we fight_ that must mean we're here for a reason" Candi explained, for the fifth time to me.

I still didn't get it, nor did I want to get it. It was just too weird... And really embarrassing that I even read those stories and believed in them when I was little. Let alone, now I might be a part of those stories.

"Ok, so this is like a cartoon pretty much?" I asked, look upward, seeing a pink building a few blocks ahead. Candi giggled. "Yesh." I sighed, knowing there was something very wrong.

------------------------------

Rassberry and Candi sat silently in a chair in the kitchen of the brightly coloured cafe. Still tryin' to find an answer. The only thing the found out, was that each mew worked, and worked.

"This is so creepy..." Rassberry said, shaking, standing up. "I'm going home... I'm sorry but you can investigate all you want. But--" "How are you?" Ichigo asked, standing cold dead in her tracks, in the door way of the kitchen.

"But as I was sayin', this is why." Rass's southern accent twanged out. "heheh, I'm Candi and she's-" "Leaving, peace yo!" Rassberry smiled, finishing the statement, walking past Ichigo, and going straight out the door.

"Hey Miss." Masaya called from behind her. Rassberry sighed, turning and slipping on the slush in the door way. "Eep!" She yelped, falling on her butt. "Oh my gosh, are you ok?" He asked, running, helping her up.

"Ow... My ass-ahh... Hai! I'm Uh--" "Totally soaked... Do you need anything?" Masaya asked. Rassberry looked at him sort of skeptically. _What a gentlemen… _She smiled sweetly. "I'm good, just tryin' a' get outta here." She said quietly, brushing herself off.

"Are you sure you wanna leave so soon..." He laughed. Rassberry giggled, flirtishly. "I'm Rass" She said, holding her hand out to be shaken.

"I'm Masaya... Wanna come back to get cleaned up-" "Wait, Masaya, like- EW, UHM I'M IN A HURRY GOOD-BYE, YOU CAN TELL ME ABOUT YOUR AIDS LATER!" Rassberry drew her hand back quickly, running out the door, almost falling again.

"Uh, good bye... Too?"

---------------------------

Rassberry trudged up to her gate, frozen solid. Her head pounding, she opened the shackle and moved forward, only to have another distraction. "Kish, will ya' go away?" Rassberry yelled, irritated, feeling his cold hand on her shoulder.

"I'm on Volume 2 ^^" He chirped, turning her around. Her eye dropped, tired and embarrassed even more. "Aw, don't worry, if it's your first time... I'll be nice!" He laughed, flicking her chin up.

Her eyes widened. "First time for what boy?" She said, learning to her side. "You ask too many questions..." He leaned into kiss her. She sighed.

"HEY! Don't even try to kiss me, like you did Ichigo!" She barked, stepping away. "Here." She tossed the third volume at his face. He rubbed his nose, sighing. "Read it- Whoa! Did you know your nose is pointy?" She asked.

Kish gave her a 'what the fuck' glare. "It's like, lethal... Holy shit mangg." She laughed, walking to her house, the snow crunching under her feet. "Wow, you are pretty damn mean... But I still think I'm right about you..." Kish smiled, rather kindly.

"What do you see, a demon, 'cause that's what most people say. If you see it, please tell it to leave me alone" Rassberry laughed, pretending to plead.

-----------------------------

c=#76039C][PunkInfluincedStar] I'm Like A Fire Cracker, I Make It Hot, When I Put On A Show[/c=11] says (10:09 PM):

**i was actually gonna say to him**

**UHM**

**IM SORRY**

**I DONT LIKE AIDS**

**GOOD BYE**

~Random-oCarebearEater~ says (10:09 PM):

**that wouldve been hilarious!**

**but u left me all alone**

~Random-oCarebearEater~ says (10:10 PM):

**with a slut and a phsyco**

[c=#76039C][PunkInfluincedStar] I'm Like A Fire Cracker, I Make It Hot, When I Put On A Show[/c=11] says (10:10 PM):

**yesh**

**but i love you that much**

**^,-,^**

~Random-oCarebearEater~ says (10:10 PM):

**well at least there's one sane person there**

[c=#76039C][PunkInfluincedStar] I'm Like A Fire Cracker, I Make It Hot, When I Put On A Show[/c=11] says (10:10 PM):

**you~/**

~Random-oCarebearEater~ says (10:10 PM):

**if you put all of the slightly insane people together**

~Random-oCarebearEater~ says (10:11 PM):

**they add up to almost one sane person**

**add the small bit of sanity i have left**

**and you have a person**

[c=#76039C][PunkInfluincedStar] I'm Like A Fire Cracker, I Make It Hot, When I Put On A Show[/c=11] says (10:11 PM):

**ok**

~Random-oCarebearEater~ says (10:11 PM):

**i did the math**

**and it equals 3.14159**

**PI**

[c=#76039C][PunkInfluincedStar] I'm Like A Fire Cracker, I Make It Hot, When I Put On A Show[/c=11] says (10:12 PM):

**Pie=3.14**

**yush**

~Random-oCarebearEater~ says (10:12 PM):

**Pai: you called**

**everyone: NO**

**me: WE ISH DOING MATH **

~Random-oCarebearEater~ says (10:13 PM):

**kish: i think my brain melted**

**Rass: what brain...**

**YAY**

**THAT WAS RANDOM**

[c=#76039C][PunkInfluincedStar] I'm Like A Fire Cracker, I Make It Hot, When I Put On A Show[/c=11] says (10:14 PM):

**xDDDD**

**YAY**

**kish: rass, since we're finally together--**

**RASS: SHUT IDIDIDIDDI, THIS IS OUR DISCLAIMER, AND I DONT WANT PEOPLE TO KNOW~**

**damn**

~Random-oCarebearEater~ says (10:15 PM):

**my eye hurts**

~Random-oCarebearEater~ says (10:16 PM):

**-eye twitch-**

[c=#76039C][PunkInfluincedStar] I'm Like A Fire Cracker, I Make It Hot, When I Put On A Show[/c=11] says (10:16 PM):

**LMAO**

~Random-oCarebearEater~ says (10:16 PM):

**owwww**

~Random-oCarebearEater~ says (10:17 PM):

**ive been staring at the screen to long**

[c=#76039C][PunkInfluincedStar] I'm Like A Fire Cracker, I Make It Hot, When I Put On A Show[/c=11] says (10:17 PM):

**lol, same**

**HURRAY FOR CHAPTER THREE**

**WE ALMOST BLEW CHAPTER 10 FOR EVERYONE**


	4. Fake It Or Break It

TY AGAIN to Sesshi's Favorite Cousin and Anya for reviewing again!~ Also thanks to Ryou Worst Nightmare and Kiri-chan220 = ) reviews make for quicker updates~

This is Aly, signing off from the "thank you's". Now onto the disclaimer~

[c=#76039C][PunkInfluincedStar] I'm Like A Fire Cracker, I Make It Hot, When I Put On A Show[/c=11] says (10:19 PM):

**ypu'll have to wait for chapter ten**

~Random-oCarebearEater~ says (10:19 PM):

**BUT BUT BUT BUT **

**I THOUGHT WE TOLD EACH OTHER EVERYTHING ABOUT THIS STORY**

[c=#76039C][PunkInfluincedStar] I'm Like A Fire Cracker, I Make It Hot, When I Put On A Show[/c=11] says (10:20 PM):

**not this buddy**

**lets get a rock**

**i mean a big ass rock**

**or maybe something like a cinder block**

**is better**

**i'll hiost it up**

**and drop it on yer face**

**ma buddy**

**and before the lights go out**

**you'll see my smile**

**and know you've got a friend**

**who cares**

**xD**

~Random-oCarebearEater~ says (10:20 PM):

**umm**

~Random-oCarebearEater~ says (10:21 PM):

**im not sure if i should smile or cry**

**is that mean or nice?**

**ummm**

**OW MY HEAD**

**im so confuzzeled**

[c=#76039C][PunkInfluincedStar] I'm Like A Fire Cracker, I Make It Hot, When I Put On A Show[/c=11] says (10:21 PM):

**xD**

~Random-oCarebearEater~ says (10:21 PM):

**does it amuse u that u can confuse me with something like that**

[c=#76039C][PunkInfluincedStar] I'm Like A Fire Cracker, I Make It Hot, When I Put On A Show[/c=11] says (10:22 PM):

**yeah LMAO**

~Random-oCarebearEater~ says (10:22 PM):

**my eye still hurts...**

[c=#76039C][PunkInfluincedStar] I'm Like A Fire Cracker, I Make It Hot, When I Put On A Show[/c=11] says (10:22 PM):

**lmao**

~Random-oCarebearEater~ says (10:22 PM):

**well then...**

**what happens now?**

[c=#76039C][PunkInfluincedStar] I'm Like A Fire Cracker, I Make It Hot, When I Put On A Show[/c=11] says (10:22 PM):

**we sleep**

~Random-oCarebearEater~ says (10:22 PM):

**whay**

~Random-oCarebearEater~ says (10:23 PM):

**(what+why)**

[c=#76039C][PunkInfluincedStar] I'm Like A Fire Cracker, I Make It Hot, When I Put On A Show[/c=11] says (10:23 PM):

**because i'm working on chapter four**

**if that makes sense**

**-----------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: Well... We no own tmm BUT MAYBE YOU DOOOH!! Ha ha , yeah right....**

-----------------------------------

_Fake It Or Break It:_

After an hour of silence, and an hour of Kish torment, Rassberry decided that it was time to work on something for herself. Anything she could do at all, even though Kish was still following her, still reading, but as long as he was quite. She didn't mind.

_**Candi's POV:]**_

I don't know where I'm going, but as long as I find what I'm looking for... I don't care if something weird happens in any room, as long as I'm being led into the right room.

I sigh, sort of out of breath from how fast this blonde dude was walking. I'm only a girl. A fat girl. Who loves cake!! Wahh! I saw some over in the kitchen... Well I'm not fat, but still, I feel like it at times.

"So you're the girl we hit with out experimental ray, huh?" The guy says. I can't help it, he looks so ridiculous, I burst into laughter. I seriously can't stop. For a good half hour, I laugh my ass off.

**Authors to characters: (a place where we have no control over the characters whatsoever ^^)**

**Alyssa: -.-U even though that' be something she'd do... A half hour? and Ryou is hot!!!!**

**Shaelyn: UO.o... Yeah, uhm... I'm writing right now, so yeah....**

**Ryou: Why are you laughing at me?!?!**

**Candi: Well, yer really hot... And I felt like a loser...**

**Ryou: Ok... Like I really care why yer laughing, coming for a little girl like you**

**Rass&Candi: L.G. HIGH FIVE **

**Aly&Shae: Uo.o**

_Back to the story_

Ryou raised his eyebrows, still trying to figure out why the girl was laughing so hard.

"What's so funny about being told you're a mutant?" He asked. I was still laughing, clutching my stomach, it hurt like hell.

"I'm... S-sorry, it's just... Your so... HA HA HA HA--" "Wow... Ryou, I mean I didn't know you were this funny." Some tall, really scary guy with a pony (personally, I think it needs to be cut off... -looks over at him...- NAH! Later...) laughed.

"I didn't say anything funny..." Ryou growled. I breathed in, standing up right. "Maybe you're just ugly... In a good way..." Ponytail person said joking. "HEY-" "I said _in a good way_"

I just stood there, these where the apparent genius in the book? Wow... "Uhm, Hai, I'm Candi, so uhm... Before you start explaining and won't shut up, what animal am I?" I asked, cutting the crap. I just wonder how I would act if I was a tiger... RAWR

"What do you mean- How'd you know-" "You're in a comic, Like seriously, doesn't anyone is Japan even read manga!?" I asked, throwing my hands up into the air. Ryou sighed.

"A book?" He asked, looking upward. Kiicheiro laughed lightly. I'm guessing my laughing is kind of infectious. "Well... We hit two girls walking out by our cafe not to long ago... Instantly we informed everyone..." He started.

"Like the Alien?" I asked, pissed off that he was stalking my best friend. Ryou beamed me a look. "You mean, like a book, about me-erm- us?" He asked, anxious. I roll my eyes.

"Yes. Here." I tossed him the only book i had in my bag, volume one. "Well, yes, they are of no harm right now... What about your friend- Oh, the blonde that was here earlier... Oh my... Yes... You're infused with a Siberian Tiger... I'm sure... I think..." Kiicheiro rambled on.

Ryou grunted getting up from his chair. "There's only one way to find out." He said, walking behind me, I didn't really take much attention towards his action. "How?-" "RAWR!!" He yelled behind me, smirking as i screamed, falling over.

"That was the easiest way I suppose..." Kiicheiro chuckled. "Ow, what does this prove!?" I yelled, my words muffled into the carpet. Ryou kneeled down to me, and grabbed something, it felt like a third leg, which was weird, cuz' I don't have a third leg, at least, I think i don't.

"Proves you're a tiger." He waved my tail in my face. "Greeeeeat." I say, still unsure why or how this is happening.

------------------------------

"Hmm, what to do...-""L.O.L! WHO'S THE NERD WITH THE PUFFY PANTS AND GREEN HAIR!!" Kish laughed, falling onto the ground from mid-float. Rassberry rolled her eyes. "What?" She asked, as Kish pointed to a picture of himself.

She stared at him, with eye that said 'You need glasses buddy'. "Do You-" "It's you" She cut him off, giggling. Kish's smiled turning into a mad frown. "WHAT!? No way!! I'm WAY, WAY, WAAAAAY cooler than THAT!" He said, exasperatingly.

"Ok..." She said, moving forward. "I mean, look at the hair, its all wrong, its not-" "SHUT UP!" She held her mirror from the basement bath room to him. "HEY! There he is again!" He pointed, smiling like a four year old.. Rassberry sighed at him. "ITS YOU!"

"IS NOT!" k

"IS TOO!" r

"IS NOT!" k

"IS TOO!" r

"IS NOT!" k

"IS TOO!" r

"IS NOT!" k

"IS TOO!" r

"IS NOT!" k

"IS NOT" r

"IS TOO!" k

"Ha, ha!" Rassberry giggled, pointing out what he said. Kish pouted. Crossing his arms. "Fine..." He disappeared, leaving Rassberry, alone (finally) with her thoughts.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah... What to do, what to do..." She sighed, changing out of her wet, snowy cloths.. "I AM A SUPA STAR, WITH A BIG BIG HOUSE, AND A BIG BIG CAR!!" She yelled, prancing around in her underwear.

"La, la ,la ,la ,la" She giggled grabbing some cloths. She pulled on her blue shorts and white t-shirt. slipping on some black high-tops. She ran and grabbed her phone, dialed Candi's number, and hit talk.

_Candi: Hellow, Berri Berri!!_

_Rassberry: Hey! Wanna hang, i have nothing better to do... I HAVE CAKE!!!!_

_Candi: CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-beep-_

_Rassberry: K. Bye._

Not more than five minutes later. Candi arrived, bouncy and hyper as ever. "Hiya!" She smiled, jumping around in her sandals. "So... what to do... what to do..." Rassberry tapped her foot.

"hmmm, well we could-" "CRASH! BOOM! SHATTER!" suddenly, Rassberry's window shattered, like a stained window in a church. "OH MY GOD!" She yelled, running over to the person who fell through.

But the sight was more than scary. Slowly, the boy stood up, wielding a chainsaw, in hand. "RASSBERRY! HOW DARE YOU BEAT MEH IN COMBAT!" Masaya yelled, revving up the chainsaw.

"COMBAT? WHAT THE HELL, THAT'S LIKE SAYIN' I HAVE STD'S BUT I NEVER HAD SEX!!!" Rassberry yelled, pointing out that they never fought. "WHOA! WHATS GOING ON!?" Candi yelled running around, screaming for her life. "WELL YOU KNOW THE BOOKS!?"

"YEAH!" Candi answered, slowing down to a stop. Rassberry stopped to take a breath. "Well, meet Masaya, the physcodic. Dude, the books are real!" She informed. "Yeah, I know... I'm Infused with a Tiger, you're a white fox." Candi, nodded, holding a still look. "What!?"

"ENOUGH TALK, TIME TO DIE!!!!" He screamed, turning the chainsaw on, heading straight for Rassberry. She braced herself for the painful blow she was prepared to take. But oddly...

Nothing...

She opened her eyes. Only to see the most ironic picture to fill her mind. Masaya, (A/N: Shaelyn: who is a fag Alyssa: Ok...) Couldn't control the intense chainsaw, and went flying into the wall, with the chainsaw making a rather large hole next to him.

"Oh my freakin' god... YOU'RE PAYING FOR THAT!" Rassberry yelled into the unconscious Masaya's ear. Candi, who practically fainted at the sight of her friend almost dying, straightened herself up and walked over to her.

"Ok... This is weird... I mean-" "Masha! Masha! Masha!" Masha randomly flew into the room, puking up a pendant that headed straight for Rassberry. "WOW! WHAT IS THAT!?" Rassberry yelled, jumping back a bit.

Candi rolled her eyes. " Means your a mew mew.... " She whispered into her ear. "... Duuuh..." Candi nodded. Rassberry started giggling, ignoring the shining pendant, laughing at the fact Masaya's arm was twitching.

"So, are we gonna throw him out the way he came?" Candi asked, kicking him. Rassberry nodded." Yeah, but first..." Rassberry slipped 500$ outta his pocket. "NOT SO FAST BABBIEES!!"

Rassberry moaned in annoyance, as she heard kish. "Why the heck is he here?" Candi pointed, dropping Masaya on his head. "Meh, I don't know... Any news on... The books?" Rassberry asked smiling.

"I'm on Volume 5..." Kish said, his nose in the book. "Already?" Candi asked Rassberry. "Fast reader, with a small brain..." Rassberry answered. "Hey! It's that guy!" He laughed, pointing into the book. Rassberry sighed and, yet again, she pulled out a mirror and showed the reflection to himself. "It's you! GOD!!!!!" She yelled. "No it isn't! The hair is all wrong and... Hey there he is again!" He smiled pointing at the mirror.

"Ok, look... The guy... Who is you... Is reading the same book and-" "OH MY GOD! IT IS ME!!!!!" He yelled. Looking down, sad. Rassberry rolled her eyes, forcing a concerned smile on her face.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaats, wrong?" She asked. "God... No wonder Ichigo hates me.... Look at what i said to her... I mean... God..." Kish whispered. "Maybe it's time to move on?" She asked shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah.... yeah... YEAH! YOU'RE RIGHT!! IMMA FIND SOMEONE BETTER THAN ICHIGO! Like that lady over there, the baby on the ground!" Kish pointed to Masaya, smiling.

Rassberry and Candi laughed, out of pure awkwardness. "Umm hate to break it you, but that's Masaya...." Candi said, trying to talk to this creeper. "Masaya...?" "Yeah, do you know him?" She asked.

Kish growled. "Oh I know him, HE'S THE ONE DATING ICHIGO, you BASTARD!!!" He yelled, ripping up the book. Rassberry growled. "HEY! YOU'RE PAYING FOR THE WALL, AND THE BOOK, WHICH IS 20 BUCKS!!!!" She screamed.

"BITE ME!!!" He yelled, sticking his nose up. "HOW HARD!?" She asked. Kish smirked. "As hard as you want baby!" He smiled, disappearing. It was silent in pure awkwardness again.

"Uh... ew?" Candi said, with a disgusted face. "I will get you Masaya, OH YEAH I WILL! A HEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!!" Kish laughed in a high pitch voice, reappearing, holding the chainsaw threatingly over Masaya's head.

Then, after revving it up he couldn't control it and he ended-up crashing to yet another wall, leaving another huge hole and then instantly disappearing. Rassberry's eye twitched. "HEY! YOU'RE PAYING FOR THAT TOO!!!!"

"This is odd... I mean, Masaya and Kish are both left handed, and can't control the chainsaw... Hmmm interesting..." Candi rubbed her chin, observing the mess. "What's so intermnesting about a bbiiiig, hooooole!!!!?" Rassberry yelled, holding the chainsaw, and crashing into the wall.

"Ow...." She cried, rubbing her head. "Well, with this, we should totally throw them out." Candi suggested. "Yeah, you get to that!" Rassberry said, moving away from teh chainsaw.

Candi slowly plunged Masaya out of the room, he landed with a thud on the out door ground. Rassberry, who was half unconscious, looked at the ripped remains of her book.

"AHH! AN UGLY PICTURE OF KISH!!!! KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT!" She yelled, attempting to take the chainsaw to it. "WAIT! HERE! Let me, god!" Candi said, grabbing the chainsaw from her friend.

"Heh heh!" They both chuckled evilly, as they ripped apart picture after picture.

_**Back to Kish**_

"Hmph… why do i feel so hurt, torn, and unwanted?" He asked himself, floating alone. Suddenly smiling in chibi form he said: "Nah! Everybody wants me!"

_**Back to Candi, Rassberry, and Teh Chainsaw.**_

"Hmmm, so what now? Rassberry asked, holding the thought of the chainsaw in her head. Candi smiled, finishing her popsicle. "Hmmm, well why dont we ask them if they're left handed!?"

Rassberry snapped her fingers, raising her eyebrows. "Yeah! Great idea..." Candi frowned. "But, how can we get Kish to come around?" She asked, rubbing her chin. "Like this!"

Rassberry laughed, ripping Candi's cloths off. Revealing... "A night gown?! What the heck!!! I dont even own a night gown!!!" Candi exclaimed, examining her current outfit. "The stories rated PG-13... Ish" "Oooooh!"

"HELLLOOOO PRETTIES!!!" Kish smiled, flying out of no where. Rassberry and Candi both smiled at each other and pulled out a contract. Kish stopped and stared at the piece of paper, trying to read it.

"Please sign here, here and here!" Rassberry pointed at the three spots of the contract. "Why?" He asked, picking his nose and wiping it in his hair. "To... Uh... Eww… Pay for my walls..."

"OK!!!" Kish nodded, hyper-ishly, taking out two pencils, one in each hand. He signed smiling. "Pwetty!!" He clapped. Candi and Rassberry sweatdropped. "Uh...-" "Got any crayons!?" He asked, jumping up and down.

"Sure..." Candi hesitated to give him the three crayons. Kish started to decorate the contract, "Pwetty!! Got any green?" He chimed. Rassberry sighed. "here!" She tossed it at him.

As he started coloring his hair, Candi and Rassberry slowly backed-away, then turning, and running away.

------------------------------------------

Alyssa: Ok... I'm not letting you write anymore-

Shaelyn: whaaaat?

Alyssa: You know what I was planning with rass and kish-

Shaelyn: Yeah, I know, why do you think i did that?

Alyssa: Well gee. Nice one.

Shaelyn: thank you~

STAY TUNED


	5. No Place to Call Home

Alyssa: Thank you to all who reviewed. I give you cookies~

Shae: that i secretly poisoned so you like us more!

Shae: well.... like ME more

Alyssa: that's mean. I helped with this! Just cuz you wrote it down…

Shae: I WIN! Now read or i will eat yer first child. Unless it's ugly...

Shaelyn: i dont wanna do disclaimer...

Alyssa: you suck and i--

---------------------

Disclaimer: **We sadly don't own tmm, if we did, lets just say, the world would be runned differently =]**

---------------------

_No Place to Call Home:_

**Rassberry's POV:**

_Snot and crayon? I wonder what his real colour is... _Rassberry smiled, sinking deeper in thought. For some reason the only thing on her mind was Kish, which frightened her. She kept digging, trying to get over what she felt that moment.

_He... Reads. Sort of. He's a good guy. I think. He's annoying, but so am I... And he likes me... But probably just as a joke to bug me, since I am a newbie at this Mew thing... But his nails are, like, longer than mine... But I think- _"Uhm, Rass-" _Well, I..._Her thought was so deep, she fell into micro sleep, crashing into a telephone pole ahead of her.

"Rass! Are you ok!?" Candi asked, shivering at the cold. Rassberry groaned, rubbing her head. "Ow... Sorry I guess I-" "Rass..." Candi said, her voice worried, and quivering. "Yeah?" Rassberry answered, slowly getting up, still shaken.

"What... What happened to-to the alley we were in?" Candi stuttered. Rassberry laughed, her breath being seem in puffs. "Ha ha, we're- What?" She turned, seeing that they were no longer in the Alleys, but in a school, still in session.

"What's going on- EEP!" Another flip. "I dunno but I-" "Hey you two!" A rather attractive skater guy yelled, rolling up to the two on his board. Rassberry pointed at Candi, who pointed at Rassberry.

"Us?" Candi asked, her voice squeaky, and crackly at the same time. Rassberry just starred, not really needing to us her voice, only eyes. "Yeah- what's two plus two?" He asked, winking at Rassberry.

Rassberry blinked, blushing a deep red. Candi looked at Rass, then the skater. "I dunno, we were only in-uh- some school for, 5 minutes." She stated, trying to turn Rassberry's head away from the skater.

"Right, Rass?" Candi grunted, trying to pull her friend away. "That's nice Candi..." She smiled, still starring the boy, who seamed to being staring back just a much. "Rass... What a cool name..." The boy said in daze.

"That's Rassberry Lulto... C'mon Rass, we need to figure out what's going on!!" Candi yelled, practically pulling Rassberry's arm out of her socket, her foot on Rassberry's leg, trying to make her move.

"I'm Zach..." Zach introduced himself, moving closer to Rassberry. "Your so... Uhm, do you maybe wanna, go out sometime-" Another flip. Candi looked around, letting Rass go, blowing on her nails, smiling at herself.

They were in the cafe. Ryou stood there, leaning up against a table. It was closed. Rassberry looked around, snapping out of her daze. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She cried, dropping to the ground on her knees.

Ryou jumped, slightly startled at the loud cry. "... I think i feel a migraine coming on..." He mumbled. Candi turned her head towards her new boss. "Way to suck Rass." Candi pouted, trying to not make it noticeable that she was mad that her boss was mad.

Rassberry spread out on the ground. "That's was he said." Rassberry said in a low, fat kid, kind of voice. Ryou snickered at the sexual joke just made. "What?" Candi asked, looking at him.

"No-Nothing... Nothing..." He said straitening up. "So why are we here?" Rassberry asked, sitting on her knees. Ryou coughed, clearing his throat. "Well, I'm sure your smart enough to notice the flips, are you not?" He asked, directing at Candi, who was still trying to figure out the joke.

"Yeah... Why... We're not gonna flip out of here... Are we?" Rassberry asked. Ryou opened his eyes wide. _She didn't just imply she wanted to be near me... Did she?_ "N-No. It's just, Kish-" "OH! I GET IT! IT WAS A SEXUAL JOKE. Ha...." Candi laughed, jumping up. "Anyway... Kish is flying around, trying to find you... To kill.... He told us that you're an enemy, and that he feels torn, hurt, unwanted, and like someone took a chainsaw to his chest... Why is that?" Ryou asked, pointing at Rass who raised her arm, pointing at Candi, who did the same back. "I blame you for the hurt." Rassberry whispered to her friend. "Well I blame you for the torn, unwanted, and a chainsaw to his chest." Candi sneered.

"We flipped your stuff here." Ryou smirked evilly. This caught Rass off guard. "When, WHAT DID YOU-" "Right now!" Another flip took place. And their entire luggage was flipped into the cafe. "Why can't we stay home?" Candi asked.

Ryou smiled, rather peacefully. "Well... Why not, not stay at home?" Rassberry said, smiling at Ryou. _Candi likes him... _Ryou noticed that she was smiling at him, this making him shake off his smile.

"It's for your guy's safety. We have things to do, so just don't touch anything or get in the way, especially you Rassberry." Ryou said, almost complaining. Rass rolled her eyes. "I like getting in the way." She smirked, challenging him.

"Unless you wanna sleep on the roof I suggest you don't." He said coldly. "Hi ladies, I see your here safely, that's good." Kiicheiro said, smiling walking into the conversation, holding a tray with hot chocolate.

"Here; one for Rassberry and one for Candi, and Ryou and-" "I'm good thanks...-" Ryou said, looking at the two girls sipping their 'hot beverage'. "Well where are we gonna sleep?" Candi asked, irritated.

Rassberry put her mug down, nodding, getting the hang of this arguing thing with an older guy. "Yeah, seriously-" She coughed, tripping over her own luggage. "Ha, ha-" "Yeah, I mean C'mon!!!!!!!! What are we gonna do, sleep in your room!?" Candi yelled.

Ryou shook his head. "No... You'll sleep on the floor...." He admitted, and Rassberry snorted, still buried. "'Cha right! I'm sleeping in the bathroom if that's the case-" "WE'RE GIRLS, WE DESERVE THE BED!!!!!!!" Candi screamed, like some heavy metal grudge band guy.

"Uh..." Kiicheiro stuttered, utterly shocked by the voice from the little girl. "I DONT CARE IT'S MY ROOM-""Hey! Wait, if I sleep in your room, can I kick you out?-" "WHAT? No!" Ryou stated, shaking his head.

"Why not?" Candi asked, stomping her foot. "Because that is totally illogical!!!!!" Ryou yelled. The argument continued for quite sometime, as Kiichiro and Rassberry watch the entertainment, then Zakuro stormed in, glaring at Candi, looking rather pissed off.

"SHUT UP!!!! OR I WILL EAT YOU!!!!~" She screamed, threateningly. "Uh..."Rassberry went wide-eyed sort of caught off guard. "Whatever, I'M GETTING THE BED-" "NO I'M GETTING THE BED!!!!!" Candi hissed.

"NO-""YES!!!" "YOUR SO STUPID, NO YOUR NOT!!!" "HEY!!!!!!!!" Zakuro yelled, sticking her arm into the room, a fork was clenched in her hand.

"Umm, Ok! Well, i call the bathroom!" Rassberry chirped, skipping upstairs, dragging her luggage behind her.

--------------------------------------------------

*Bored::As::Hell* says:

OMG THERES NO DISCLAIMER

at the end

[PunkyFunkyStar ] Let's Play A Lovegame! says:

**uhm**

**uhm**

**uhm**

**just add- get nudged by kyle- FUCK KYLE STOP NUDGING ME**

**use this from OMG no disclaimer**

**throw in some**

**this is awesome**

**yatta yatta**

**and uhm**

**STAY TUNED**

**-you suck-**

**NO**

**NOT THE INTERNAL STUGGLE**

**WHY**

**-mwuah ah a ha ha-**

*Bored::As::Hell* says:

i got this under control shae

[PunkyFunkyStar ] Let's Play A Lovegame! says:

**ok**

**thank god**


	6. Rass, Kish, Candi and Ryou, OH MY!

c=#76039C][PunkInfluincedStar] I'm Like A Fire Cracker, I Make It Hot, When I Put On A Show[/c=11] says (4:11 PM):

**sorry**

**i have stuff that needed done**

[c=#76039C][PunkInfluincedStar] I'm Like A Fire Cracker, I Make It Hot, When I Put On A Show[/c=11] says (4:20 PM):

**xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**so uhm**

**yeah**

**chapter three....**

[c=#76039C][PunkInfluincedStar] I'm Like A Fire Cracker, I Make It Hot, When I Put On A Show[/c=11] says (5:35 PM):

**HELLO**

**CHAPTER 4**

**UIM ON CHAPTER 6**

**NOW**

**Xdddddddddd**

[c=#76039C][PunkInfluincedStar] I'm Like A Fire Cracker, I Make It Hot, When I Put On A Show[/c=11] says (5:36 PM):

**ALY**

**HELLO**

**ALSYSAAAAA**

**WHERE'D YOU GOOOOO?**

**YER ONLINE**

**I CAN SEE YOU**

**xDD**

[c=#76039C][PunkInfluincedStar] I'm Like A Fire Cracker, I Make It Hot, When I Put On A Show[/c=11] says (5:37 PM):

**he he he he he he he**

[c=#76039C][PunkInfluincedStar] I'm Like A Fire Cracker, I Make It Hot, When I Put On A Show[/c=11] says (5:40 PM):

**HELLLLLOOOOOOOOOOO**

**ITS SO GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD**

**OMFG**

**OMFG**

**OMFG**

**OMFG**

**OMFG**

**OMFG**

**OMFG**

**IM JUST GUNNA KEEP TYPING TELL YOU PICK UP**

**OMFG**

**OMFG**

**OMFG**

**OMFG**

**OMFG**

**OMFG**

**OMFG**

**SOOO GOOOOD**

[c=#76039C][PunkInfluincedStar] I'm Like A Fire Cracker, I Make It Hot, When I Put On A Show[/c=11] says (5:47 PM):

**ALYSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

--------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: right now, _i _don't own tmm, but _we _Aly and I, don't... together, as one anannanananan

--------------------------------------------

_Holy Crap, Rass, Kish, Candi and Ryou, OH MY!:_

Night fell, and Rassberry definitly felt winter coming. She sighed, laying down in the tub, where her knewly made bed was. Everthing felt perfect, it was rather rooming in the bathroom.

But as for outside... Candi and Ryou just screamed at eachother. All. Night. Long. Her eye twitched.

"I want the bed!!" Candi whined. Ryou sat down, rubbing his temples. "Do you ever stop?" He asked. Candi smirked. "No. I'm 14, it's my job." She barked. Ryou looked at her in disbelief.

"Your too imature to be fourteen.-" "Why, because I'm not a super brainyak like you? Your fiftteen and too smart! Ha!" She jumped. "Will you just let me and Rass sleep?" Ryou yelled. "Oh no, don't drag me into this-" "You and Rass hmm? You like her? Well-"

"Calm down. Your over reacting-" "ARG!!! YOUR JUST I'M POSSIBLE!!!" They screamed at eachother the same time. "Oh..." Ryou smiled, chuckling lightly. Candi blushed.

"See, all the screaming for shit." He said. Looking at the couch and the bed. "Hello? IF YOUR DONE PLAYING HOUSE! CAN SOMEONE STOP THIS LEAK IN THE TUB, IT'S DRIPING ON MY FACE!!" Rassberry called from in the other room.

"Wait, what do you mean _for shit_? You think that I'm giving up the bed just like that, I'm the girl!!" Candi ragged, following Ryou into the bathroom. "Thank you Mr. And Mrs. Shirogane." Rassberry said bluntly. "If your done making marrage arrangements, could one of you help-"

"Ryou-" "By one, I mean both of you" Rassberry quickly covered up what she said last. Trying to make her plan work. "Ok... here just let me-" "No let me-" "What? I'm the guy-" "Oh so now a girl can't do a mans job?" Candi yelled.

"No it's just" A clank came from the tub, as Ryou accidently hit the tap with the wrentch, it started to pour out water, practicly drownding Rassberry. "See- look what you did!!" Candi yelled, trying to grab the wrentch.

"What are you doing, tryin' to rape me?" Ryou asked, as Candi climbed onto of him, trying to get the magical device. "-Cough- Hello-cough- so blinding water-cough- SOME HELP PLEASE!" Rassberry cried, trying to breathe, moving her arms and feet, blinded by the splashing water.

"Oh crap, sorry Rass-" "Don't sorry, No time for sorry, just TURN IT OFF!!" Rassberry yelled. Ryou pushed Candi off of him, and kneeled to turned the taps off. "I-" "Don't talk, your lung will get filled." He said brutely.

"Mhm."

Ryou finally turned the taps off, as Rassberry sat up coughing. Ryou continued to tighten the taps. "Give me the wrentch!" Candi said, still mad. "Why-" "So I can hit you in the head with it!" She cut him off.

"Why? Why on earth, would I give you a wrentch, just so you could hit me in the head with it... Thats so illogical!" He yelled, turning around to get up. "I'm a very illogical girl, get used to it."

Rassberry sighed. "Look just-" "OK SHUT UP! Ryou, do you like us...?" Rass asked, inturpting the argument that was gonna start again. Ryou stood up, walking away silently. Never giving an answer.

"There ya have it Candi, now lets all just sleep!" Rassberry sighed in relief.

_**To Rassberry:**_

Midnight was still nerve wracking. Rassberry couldn't sleep. She felt like someone was watch her again. Especially when she changed into dry cloths. As she shiverd, she got up, fixing her hair.

"Maybe I'm paraniod..." She sighed, closing her eyes trying to think. "Maybe I-" Her voice stopped working instantly, feeling a pair of arms around her. _RYOU!? _She panicked.

"Hello..." Kish smiled, whispering into her ear. Rassberry was so tired to really do anything, she just enjoyed the heat radiating off his arms. "Mmm..." She murrmered. Kish looked at her in the mirror.

"You like this...?" He asked, seeing her crimson shade on her face. She nodded. Not giving a crap. It grew really quit. Rassberry slowly fell asleep by accident, totally unaware she was in Kish's arms.

An hour or so went by, and Kish decide **(A/N: Shae: to not rape Rass ^^ YAY! Aly: -.-U) **to do the nice thing, and lay down next her, letting her continue sleeping.

**Speed round:**

After a few more minutes in cuddling and sleeping, Rassberrys eyes fluttered open, to find someone carresing her.

**Now Do you Want Rassberry To...**

**A) Blushing and continue her sleep**

**B) Whisper, "I Love You" **

**or **

**C) Slap Him and run into the other room.**

**-music plays-**

**Thanks for playing.**

"AH! KISH! YOUR PERV!!" Rassberry yelled, rolling away from him, trying to get up as fast as she could. Kish rubbed his eyes, sitting up right. "Hey, I was just calming admiring you, you feel asleep, on me!" He pointed out.

"Well you know what I think of thayt?" Her accent twanging out again. She threatenly held the wrentch left in the bathroom. Kish backed up. "Calm down, don't you, Oh wait. I can poof away! Good bye love" Kish smiled, teleporting out.

Picture her expression as -.-. "What am I gonna do..." She hit her head, she hated this stalker of hers. _The sleep was nice. _She smiled, thinking it over on other points of views again.

_**Mean While, With Ryou&&Candi:**_

"Ryou... I hate your blue eyed face." Candi grumbled, her face in the carpet. Ryou atempted to laugh. "Thats nice..."He yawned, already pushing half her body off his bed. "Go to hell." She hissed. "When ever I'm with you, I already am there."

"Ha. ha.... Asshole."

_**And Back To Rass:**_

Rassberry had finally fallen back asleep, which was old, normally she could fall asleep easily. What bugged her most was raccoons, on the roof. Making so much noise, she couldn't take it.

She got up, and silently waked to Ryous room, tip toeing over Candi, and opened the window, and climbed out onto the ivey. Testing out her new strength, she pulled herself onto the roof.

Quitly, she walked around to find the cause of the noise. "KISH!?" She yelled in a whinny annoyed voice. "Yes?" He smiled, taking his spying equitment off. "What are you doing?" Rassberry asked.

"Trying to find out what you are were doing." He said like it was no big deal. "!FTW-You do know thats illegal?!" Rassberry scowled, totally pissed again. Kish laughed, ignoring her words.

Rassberry sighed, pulling out volume 7. "You do know in volume seven you become a good guy-" "WHAT!?" He yelled, snatching the book, sitting down, reading. " And you still owe me 20 buck-" "SHUT UP!"

After an awkward silence of about twenty minutes Kish finally spoked. "WHAT NO WAY-Hey! It's that guy again!" He laughed, again at himself. "It. You." Rass said, imitating a cave man.

"What you do. Bad." She pointed at the spy gear (goggles, headphones, and a hear DEVICE). "pfft." Kish sneared, continuing reading. Finally, getting over the fact he was still reading.

Rassberry creeped over to the spy gear, quickly. She jumped on it. Smashing everything piece, breaking the headphones and goggles. A loud crash caught Kish's attention, making him see her actions.

Rage running through his vains, he tossed the book off the roof. "HEY- YOUR PAYIN' FOR THAT ONE TOO!! 40 BUCKS" Rassberry screamed, stopping the bashing.

"How 'bout I give you four kisses insted... Lets so go for a ride!" Kish smirked, flying towards her, trying to pick her up.

**Bonus round:**

**Do you want Rass to **

**A) Fall backwards off the roof, almost about to die, and have kish save her, and they run off into promise land forever**

**B) Let kish take her away, to only kill him till he dies.**

**or**

**C) Run off, leading to an epic adventure into the night, with a bunch of poles for Rass to run into**

**-music plays-**

**Thanks For playing**

"Kish, no. Please, just leave me alone." She was almost begging, as he tried to pick her up. "Why resist now..?" Kish asked, so confused. Rassberry pushed him away. Afraid of hieghts.

"Look, I was tired and I-" Rassberry tried to explain before falling off the roof. "Rass!" Kish yelled, floating down beside her. "Here, let go, I'll catch you, trust me." He said in a panic.

"Like hell I will." She shimmied over letting go of the edge, only to grab, onto ivey tightly, and tumble to the ground.

"Are you ok?!" Kish yelled flying over to her on the ground. Rassberry go out, brushing the dirt off. "Leave me alone." She yelled, running off.

_**15 Minutes Later....:**_

"Rass, Cmon where are you?" Kish called, trying to follow the fox girl. Ontop of being a intense runner, she had been given even more speed with the fustion. Making it impossible for him to keep up.

Rassberry breathed heavily, turning to see who was behind her. "He-" BANG! She ran into a telephone pole, falling to the ground. "Ow..." She breathed getting up, and running some more.

"RASSBERRY!!" She heard him called, she looked around for a way out. Only to find a path into a forest park. _Worth a shot_ She turned and ran as fast as she could up the path.

After an hour of running. Over three miles of running, and around 20 trees... And tripping around... 1,000 times. And a new found grudge for tree, Rassberry finally stopped for some rest.

"Arg, stupid fuckin' trees, stupid fuckin' poles, stupid fuckin'... Kish." She breathed heavily, sitting down on a near by bench. Suddenly, Kish appeared, up in her face YO. "What poles?" He asked.

"AHH!! HOLY PHREAK!!!" Rassberry screamed, caught off guarded. Jumping up ward, with a heart attack. Kish watched her actions with confusion yet again. Grabbing her he smiled.

"I think she needs mouth to mouth!" He yelled. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Rassberry screamed, whailing her legs, accidently onperposely, kicking him where it hurts.

As he let go, in extreme pain, Rassberry run off into the darkness again, not sure where she'd end up, but it'd be better as long as Kish wernt there. "Ow... She so cute, but kicks hards." x.x

Rassberry ran, and ran, her pant falling down, after getting tired of picking them up, she just let herself trip out of them. Coughing, she got up, only to trip again, and not only did it hurt. Kish caught up to her.

"OUKAY! UNCLE! UNCLE!" She cried, breathless and in pain. "I'm not an uncle, I don't have any siblings." Kish started. But before he could end it, Rassberry already had gotten up and started running away again.

_**Candi And You:**_

"SHES AT HER HOUSE-" "SHE RAN OFF, DOUBT SHE'D FIND HER WAY HOME IN TOKYO AT NIGHT-" "ARG! SHUT THE FUCK UP-" "RUDE LAUNGUGE MISSY-" "BITE ME SHES-"

"Yo." Kish said, poofing into the cafe, while Ryou and Candi were in mid-argue again.

Candi stopped her arguing to see who had just greeted them. "AH! OH EEM GEE!! IT'S THE BOOGER GUY!" She screamed. Ryou sighed, rubbing his temples. "Grow up." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh hey- If you see Rassberry, tell her I have her pants." Kish favored randomly."What!" Candi barked at Ryou's comment. "Sorry -Face- That I'm immature!" She flamed.

Ryou starred at Kish with a questionable disgusted face. "Why the hell do you have Rassberrys pants!?". "Well, she tripped out of them while running away from me!" Kish explained.

"DON'T IGNORE ME!!" Candi yelled, screaming in his face. "Wait- She was running from you?" She asked, turning toward the alien. "Yeah... She was running around like a mad man. I dunno where she is now. Check her house." Kish rambled on.

After an silence to think and understand, Kish poofed away. Leaving Candi back alone, with Ryou.

"Don't ignore me Blondey." She hissed. "Go away." Ryou said coldly. Candi instantly frowned. Sniffling, she pouted. Ryou looked at her. He sighed. Moving towards her, he held his arms open.

"I Love you." He said blunlty. Candi smiled, shocked. "Whoa. I didn't see that coming.". "Anything to shut your face up." He confessed, walking back upstairs.

_**Knowing Rassberry She'd Start a riot:**_

"Get her!" The men yelled, as Rassberry tripped over her own feet. Landing on her back. "No, please, leave me alone-" "It's nothin' personal. But we need this more than you, pretty." One man sneathed, starting to drag her.

Kickin' and Screamin' amazingly went a long way. She cried and screamed so loud, here hero came.

Ok. So he was skating with friends.

But there he was, across the high way, looking at the pale glow being dragged off with five men. Ugly. Scary. Rapist men. "Rass?" Zach yelled, skating mock-9o toward the group of men.

"Help me!!" She screamed, her voice finally cracking. "Rass-" "Get back boy, she's ours..." Another man scowled. Zach looked at the large men, then at the tiny, frightened girl.

He went through his pockets, and pulled out a chocolate bar. OH HENERY. All the men instantly took their attention off Rassberry, and put it on the chocolate bar. Zach started.

"Hey, you want this, you want this?" He asked, waving it around. Each men nodded. "GO GET IT!!" He yelled, tossing it across the road. And hurried to Rassberry aid, as the men charged the bar.

Rassberry couldn't talk, or move, she was in shock, and scared. "Rass... It's Zach, I knew I heard you... Listen, I'm gonna take you back to my place, it's just down the road. You'll be safe." Zach explained his just made up plan.

Rassberry stretched her arms out, allowing Zach to pick her up. "It's gonna be ok. I got you." He said, clung tot her tightly. "Mhmm..." Rassberry nodded.

_**AT ZACHS HOUSE!!!:**_

"Z-Zach..." Rassberry whispered, as Zach laid next to her. "Yes." He smiled, turning towards her. "About earier... Thank you... So much..." She said slowly, still trying to get over what just happened. So rushed. So uncalled for.

Now she was half asleep, next to the guy who saved her, her virginity and possibley her life. Zach wrapped his arms around her. "And about what happened with you and your friend. I don't know what happened but I really want to-"

"Yes." She quickly answered. Looking at his arms, then his face. _He's a scene kid. A gentlemen, a really... Awesome kid._ She giggled quitly. "It's just. When I saw you, and heard you and... I just knew... It was...-"

Rassberry closed her eyes, and went for it. She didn't care if it phreaked him out. She just did it. Her lips gentley met his for only what seemed like a split second. She smiled. "You talk too much."

"I know, but it's affective." he grinned, making Rassberry laugh harder. "Shhh... " He husshed her, slowly falling asleep.

-----------------------------------------

Shaelyn: YAY! SHE DOESN'T HOOK UP WITH THAT IDIOT KISSSSSH

Alyssa: you suck,get a hotter emo kid

Shaelyn: hey! it's ok, i have his pictuer ^^


	7. Run

Aly: I dont even know why we do disclaimer... you just kill it

Shae:-picking nose- how?

Aly: you're so comical, when we try to be serious

Shae: since when _are we_ serious?

Aly: I thought you could answer that.

Shae: well you thought wrong ^^

Disclaimer says: WE DONT OWN TMM, GET USED TO IT... OR NOT, IT'S REALLY YOUR CHOICE, I MEAN- IF WE DID OWN IT, IT WOULDN'T BE JAPANESE.... PROBABLY SOME SOUTHERN GERMAN, CANADIAN THING. AND WE WOULD BE THE STARS... OR GIRLS LIKE US WOULD BE THE STARS.... BECAUSE WE RELATE TOO WELL... ANYWAY, I GUESS YER GETTING BORED OF READING THIS AND WANNA HEAR THE STORY. SO UHM. THERE YOU GO, OUR DISCLAIMER IS OVER. THIS WAS OUR DISCLAIMER FOR CHAPTER SEVEN. UHH YEAH. AWESOME. OK BUH BYE 3

---------------------------

_Run:_

The night after hearing the screams, Candi yawned, stretched and woke up, only to step on Ryous face. Thus making him scream in pain.

If you haven't noticed, Candi rightfully kick Ryou out of his bed, before Rassberry ran out.

"Ow!! MY FACE! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!!!" Ryou cried, under her foot. "While it's under my foot, I can't see it and that's an improvement." Candi said smiling, walking off blushing.

_Why am I so scared to say what I want to say? _She mentally beat herself up over that. Instantly Ryou caught up to her. "Are- Are you, BLUSHING?" He asked starring at the deep red blush imbedded in the tiger girl's skin.

"No-" "Are you dying!?" Ryou asked, sarcastically panicked. "No..." Candi whispered. "Ok... Then why the hell are you up?" He asked, sitting down on his chair. "I heard Rassberry scream... From somewhere...."

"That narrows it down." Ryou smirked obnoxiously.

_**To Rassberry & Her Lover:**_

(Bowchicawowow)

Rassberry opened her eyes. Sitting up right, she remembered the happenings of last night. _Ok.__ I'm in Zach's room. But I have to leave and warn Candi about Kish, and tell her about the gang members._

She quietly tip toed still in her shirt, over obstacles like Zach's guitar, his cloths, skateboards, and uh... Other things. But soon as she was about to open the door, she realized it was locked. And it was those, no one gets in, no one gets out, door locks.

_Fuuuck_ She stomped her foot. Maneuvering over to the window, she almost slipped, giving her heart a jolt and causing her ears and tail to pop out. A beautiful white tail and cute ears.

"SHIT!" She whispered. Still trying not to wake her prince, she opened the window. Backing up, she was about to bolt out when a yawn came from Zach. _Back we go. _She walked quietly to his bed.

Laying down, she pretended to have never moved, hiding her ears and tail. Zach groaned rolling over. "Morning princess." He kissed her cheek. Rassberry blushed a deep red, but remained hiding her eyes.

"Morning." Was all she managed to say. Zach stood up, stretching; he worked his way over to his bathroom. "One moment beautiful." He smiled, nodding, being walking into the bathroom, and closing the door.

_**AAAAAND, here's Candi:**_

"I DUNNO-" r

"YOU DUNNO WHAT'DA DOO!!" c

"WELL MAYBE IF WE HAD SOME HELP-" r

"OR A CLUE-" c

"SHUT UP, LETS STOP ARGUING AND THINK!!" r

"YOU SHUT UP AND THINK, YOU'RE THE GENIUS!!"

"WELL-" WELL- WAIT!" Candi stopped her yelling fit with Ryou, taking out her cell phone.

"What's that?" Ryou asked, stupidly. "A cell phone... And you say I'm stupid?" Candi hissed, flipping it open. Ryou rolled his eyes. "No, I mean, what good will it do? She doesn't have a cell phone." He said bluntly.

Candi laughed. "Nooo, I'm not texting her, I'm looking at my pictures on face book! Send Masha to find her!!" Candi explained, looking over funny pictures of her and her friends.

"That's not how it works-" "WELL MAKE IT _THATS HOW IT WORKS_!!!" Candi screamed, officially annoyed.

_**It's Masha! To The Rescue:**_

"Masha! Masha!" Masha chirped, flying through the opened window. Rassberry looked up from the tile she starred at for the last ten minutes. "Masha... What are you doing here?"

"Masha! Masha!" He bobbed up and down, signaling for her to follow him. Rassberry made a rather confused face. "MASHA! MASHA!" He grunted. "Oh! You want me to follow you?"

"MASHA!!!! MASHA!!!!" He blurbt. **(A/N: Alyssa: BLURBT!? Shae: Yes. It means, bluntly yelled.** **Aly: YOU CAN'T MAKE UP NEW WORDS JUST BECAUSE- Shae: oh yes I can!) **

Flying out the window, hovering, waiting for Rass. "Ok..." She said under her breath. Quietly, she climbed onto the ledge on the wall, swinging her leg over, she slip down onto the ground shortly below.

"Hey Rass I-" Zach started, looking around his room, before he realized she had left. "Rass?"

"Is this really necessary?!?!" Rassberry yelled, her tail and ears out, as she ran at top speed to keep up with Masha. "Masha." He said. _I wish he could speak ENGLISH!! _ She mentally screamed.

Jumping and tripping most the way, to get over obstacles in her way. "MASHA!!" Masha squeaked, stopping. Rassberry, still at a sprint, didn't see this tell she turned her head and realize she was at the cafe.

"OH HEY- OW!!!!!" She yelled, as she ran into a pole.

She laid on the ground, the world spinning, and stars dancing, she attempted to get up. Still dizzy, she limped her way over to the cafe doors, and slipped through them, alive. Sort of.

"They you are!-" "Guys listen, look I know your pissed but-" "But what?" Ryou yelled. Rassberry starred, shocked, she had never seen him yell, at anyone but Ichigo and Candi.

"Well-" "RUNNING OFF AT A TIME LIKE THIS!? WHEN NEW ALIENS ARE TRYING TO TAKE OVER THE EARTH- AGAIN!!!" He yelled, utterly pissed. Candi and Rassberry instantly starred at each other.

"So we are here for a reason..." Rassberry said. "Why didn't you tell us!?" Candi yelled, slapping Ryous arm. "Because, we didn't know tell last night, what are we gonna do, while your half asleep, say 'oh hey we have a new enemy' when _most likely _**wont** remember the next morning?!" He asked, totally off the wall.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Rassberry asked, dealing with questions like these normally get her in trouble.

_**Flashback: Math class**_

_"Lulto, which one, you or your friend, wants to be sent outside?" Rassberry's math teacher yelled, calling her out after laughing over a joke with Kaitlyn. A silence fell, as everyone starred, it felt like they were pressuring her to answer._

_"None of us- Oh I'm sorry, neither of us?" She answered, not sure if a lecture would take place or not. "GET OUT!!" Her teacher yelled, pointing to the door. Rassberry sighed, standing up and walking out of the door. Just before, though._

_She left, she said. "So I'm guessing that rhetorical?"_

_**End of flashback.**_

_**----------------------**_

YAY!! STORY IS OVER

Aly: No it's not...

Shae: so? Maybe it's a good thing-

Aly: NO! SHUT UP, WE WANT PEOPLE TO THINK IT'S BAD, SO THAT WE KNOW THIS STORY IS GOOD-

Shae: FINE, BUT I'M NOT SHUTTING UP... Bitch...

I LOVE YOU~

Stay tuned...

If you want

-Aly slaps shae across face.-

YOU HAVE TO STAY TUNED OR I'LL EAT YOU AND YER BABIES... Happy now?

Aly: yes. Yes I am.


	8. Ghosts

~Random-oCarebearEater~ says (12:53 PM):

**HOW DO YOU GET A FREAKING C+ IN TECHED**

**IM GOOD AT THAT**

[CrazyLittleButterfly3] I Love This. I Love You. Bestfriends . says (12:53 PM):

**xD**

**chill**

[CrazyLittleButterfly3] I Love This. I Love You. Bestfriends . says (12:54 PM):

**on ma report card i got...**

**A in band**

**A in gym**

**A in science...**

**B in math**

**B in health and carreer**

**wanna trade?/**

~Random-oCarebearEater~ says (12:54 PM):

**i got an a in strings and a b in band**

[CrazyLittleButterfly3] I Love This. I Love You. Bestfriends . says (12:54 PM):

**yay**

**yer smarterer than meh**

~Random-oCarebearEater~ says (12:55 PM):

**lol**

**im bored**

[CrazyLittleButterfly3] I Love This. I Love You. Bestfriends . says (12:55 PM):

**i'm working on zhe story**

**-lies-**

**well**

**i am**

**-no yer not-**

**i'm starting-**

**-shut up no yer not-**

**I"M TRYING TO MAKE HER FEEL BETTER**

**-too late...-**

**-mwuah ha, yer fucked now-**

[CrazyLittleButterfly3] I Love This. I Love You. Bestfriends . says (12:56 PM):

**i'm working on it though**

**-NO YER- EEEEEP-gets killed-**

~Random-oCarebearEater~ says (12:56 PM):

**-smilez-**

**i love ur internal struggles**

[CrazyLittleButterfly3] I Love This. I Love You. Bestfriends . says (12:56 PM):

**shut up xDDDDD**

~Random-oCarebearEater~ says (12:56 PM):

**hooray for other people's pain!!!:D**

------------------------------------------

Dis-a-claimer: I hate this part.... Right here.... Sumthing sumthing- WE DON'T own TMM becauuuse MEEEE SO AAASSAAAAINNN!!!! nou

------------------------------------------

"So... There's new creepy green haired dudes, wanting us dead?" Candi asked, a little uneased about this. "Yes." Ryou said quickly.

Rassberry fumbled with her hair, lost in thought about what the _super geek_ just said, it scared her a bit. In fact, it drove her into torment shock instantly.

**Rassberry POV:**

I can't fight, I can't fight. I can't hurt people worth crap. I could die. I COULD DIE? Yup. I'll probably die... This is scary. Very scary… I have to get home, I can't listen to this bullshit anymore.

"I'm going home, bye." I say rudely, walking in between Ryou and Candi's conversation, and walking out between. If it makes sense to anyone… I left. Freezing my ass off, I stomped home.

I thought I could just forget about the goings on the last few days, but that sadly all came to a crash landing soon as i got home, tired and miserable. "KISH!" I scream, watching him flip through more books of mine.

"This is weird." He held up my Twilight book. "This kid Edward… why the hell does Bella like him?" "Because he doesn't break into her house and steal her books." I say, trying to prove a point.

"Yes he does-" "He doesn't chase her around all night, tryin' na' rape her." I cut him off. Kish sighed. "Shut up."

"Get out." i mumble, walking into my room. "What?" Kish asked, following me as I sleepishly shoed him off. "Get lost." I hissed, as i laid down on my bed, throwing another book at him.

"I come all this way to see you, and you throw a book at me? You have too many books..." He cried. "Kish, who the hell told you where I lived?" I asked, so tired, it felt as if my face fell off.

"I've been here before- WHOSE THE RETARD NOW!?" He pointed at me, laughing. I sigh, half asleep, I point at the broken wall. "By the way..." I start. "Cough up the cash buddy."

"Can't I just make out with you as a payment...?" Kish's eyes glimmered with a pointless hope. I grunted, getting up out of my bed, slowly walking out and upstairs. "Rass.." Kish cried. "BLAAH!" I yell, tripping up the stairs.

**Candi's POV:**

"Your so stupid! It was obvious where she was!!" I scream at Ryou, totally angered now. "Forgive me!" He said enthusiastically, and at the same time, sarcastically. "We can save her anytime, but noooooooo, you gotta argue with me!" He yelled.

"OF COURSE!! LOOKIN' At YER FACE ANNOYS ME!! BUT- I CAN'T STOP LOOKIN' AT IT, ARGGG! WHAT AM I SAYIN'!? AND AT A TIME LIKE THIS!!!" I scream, totally hysterical.

"I dunno, I don't understand FAG." Ryou rudely comments. That was it. I lost it. I went into Rassberry mode, and I just... jumped him. "Ok. That's it." I say calmly, jumping on top of him, my fist clenched.

Ryou, caught off guard, came up with something to save his ass. At least, I'm guessing that's what he did. "Whoa. Stop! Before you do something we both regret." He said quickly.

"Lets put our differences aside, and go kill Kish." He finished finally. Something I agree with. "Yes. We have to go kill Kish." I say breathing my anger out.

We stood up quietly and calmly. But it wouldn't be any fun if I let this one side. So I turned around, and smacked the back of his head. "Bllaha, twooh, Rwassberri!" He said, woozy from the back smack.

I roll my eyes, with a ridiculous smirk on my face and say. "Oh- never mind" Watching him fall over. I sigh, walking over to him, grabbing a leg.

"C'mon pretty boy, let's move out."

_**Later, After Ryou had regained consciousness:**_

"Your so, stupid, why can't we drive!? YOU CAN DRIVE CAN'T YOU!?" I screamed, shivering in my pajamas, the sun still down. "Quit complaining. I'm not one of those rich persons who abuse the power they have." Ryou explained, i could tell he was just as cold as me.

"Oh my gosh." I cry, coming to a realization. Rassberry's manor was three blocks away from the grave yard. I normally won't have cared, but this is night time, it's cold, and I'm pretty sure a ghost is gonna kill me.

I Don't Believe In Ghost But I'm Afraid of Them.

"What now you annoying baka?" Ryou said, hurtfully. I look to my left, as I see the grave yard up on the hill beside us. "There's I grave yard..." My voice weakens to a whisper.

"Yeah, so?" Ryou shrugged, as if it affected him in no way. Which it probably didn't. "Are you afraid of ANYTHING!?" I yell, way angry at the fact he disregarded my feelings. He laughed lightly.

"No." He's lying, right? Yesh, he must be lying, no ones afraid of nothing. BLAH. I still hate him **(A/N: Shae: Lies. Aly: Uo.o NO LIES!!) **. "Whoo! Whoo!" An owl hooted. I screamed, clutching onto Ryous arm. "Ouch! Let go you baka." He hissed.

"S-sorry, it's just, that.... Grave yards freak me out... Is all." I say, trying to act as cool as possible. "What? Do you want me to hold yer wittle hand?" He mocked me. -DING- I grin like an evil goblin. "Why, yes I do." I say.

Ryou jumped back at the least a foot. I caught him off guard. "Grow up." He said bluntly. "Oh, you like me? Don't you?" I tease, walking behind him. "No I dont-" "Then why won't you hold my hand? Are you scared?" I mocked him.

"You know what, fine." He concluded, grabbing my hand. I mentally laugh at myself. If i keep it up, things might go just as planned.

**Rassberry's POV:**

I walk up and down my hallways, hoping Kish would go away.... It didn't happen. I sigh, walking up to my front door at the hearing of two people screaming at each other. Let me guess.

"HEY! SHUT UP!! I'm tryin' na' sleep here!!" I yell at my best friend and her lover. Ish. "Sorry Rassberry, It's just that Miss. _I'm afraid of everything_ made me take the wrong path... YOUR A FUCKING CAT FOR CRYING OUT LOUD. HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE IN THE DARK!?!?'" Ryou screamed at Candi.

I sighed, going into protection mode. "HEY DON'T SCREAM AT HER! OK? SHE'S HUMAN, AND IT'S NOT LIKE WE PLANNED FOR THIS TO HAPPEN, SO YOU CAN TAKE THAT COMMENT AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR AS- Hey, you guys are holding hands!" I coo, in the middle of my rant.

They both blush at the exact same time as I laugh. "So, you guys, guess what ?" I say, trying to make it sounds like a surprise. "What?" Candi asks, letting go of Ryou's hand.

"KISH IS HERE! Yooooooou know what to do!" I say running off, as Kish poofed in, watching Candi transform.

**Everyone's POV:**

Kish poofed around, trying to find Rassberry. After half an hour, he was loosing hope, until he finally found her peacefully sleeping on her couch. "Aw... She's so cute..." He whispered, floating over to her.

"Maybe now..." He moved closer, only to hear her loud snore. "whoa. Snoredge" He grabbed his ear backing away. "Maybe now..." He moved closer trying to kiss her. "AHHHH!" She screamed, instantly waking up.

"AHHH!!! AHHH!!! AHHH!!!!" Her screams rang through the house like a siren. "I guess he found Rassberry." Candi said, sipping her tea. "AHHHH!!! WHY IS HE STILL HERE!?" Rassberry screamed running down the hall.

"This is intense." Candi smiled as her outfit glimmered. She observed her black gloves and boots, with her tiger striped shorts and tank top. "I feel like a cave woman." She said, still examining herself.

Ryou smiled, watching he in amusement. "Whoa. So you are a mew..." Kish frowned, looking around for Rassberry. "Where'd Rass go?"

"Somewhere far away from you." Candi laughed, watching Kish frown, disappearing. "What now?" She asked, as Ryou walked down the hall. "There's a guest room... We should... Sleep... I have a migraine anyway." He suggested.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

dun. Dun. Dun.


	9. tag you're it

Thanks to all the random people who reviewed~~~ all eight of them... so uh... yeah… new chapter… awesomeness… GAWD DAMMIT I'M TIRED!!! I NEED TA GET PUMPED UP!!! YEAH GO GO GO… nope still tired.

~Random-oCarebearEater~ says (3:40 PM):

**are u done chapter nine yet? this is getting intense**

[c=#FF0080][H tRocker'"] Just Go For It.[/c=21] says (3:40 PM):

**uhm**

**no?**

[c=#FF0080][H tRocker'"] Just Go For It.[/c=21] says (3:41 PM):

~Random-oCarebearEater~ says (3:41 PM):

**w/e**

**i still love u anyway**

**...**

[c=#FF0080][H tRocker'"] Just Go For It.[/c=21] says (3:41 PM):

**yayz!**

~Random-oCarebearEater~ says (3:41 PM):

**maybe**

[c=#FF0080][H tRocker'"] Just Go For It.[/c=21] says (3:41 PM):

**o.o**

**bitch**

**i you**

**-----------------------------------**

Disclaimer: NO SOUP FO YUUUU, we don't own the T.M.M dynamiteeee!!

-----------------------------------

_Tag You're It:_

**Candi's POV:**

As I walk silently into the room, I try to bring myself to the horrible truth. Over the past week, I had sadly… sort of developed a crush on blondie over here. I sigh, sitting down on the double bed… the only bed in the room.

"This isn't going to get better, so we should just suck it up and deal with it...." I say. It felt as if i opened my mouth, but nothing came out. "That's... Actually very mature of you." Ryou admitted, sitting next to me.

"Really? Cuz' I was thinking, it's either that, or we cut the bed in half." I laugh under my breath. "Really?" He shot me a sarcastic look. "Yes." I say quickly, and seriously. "Thats always great to know... Baka." He smiled, for what seemed like his first, actual smile i've seen.

"Holy ballz, did you just smile?" I ask, looking around. "Is there some camra crew in here, is this a story? Or are you getting paid?" I grinned, watching his reaction. "Ha. Ha." He said slowly, dragging the A out.

Silence gathered. I sighed, I took a deep breath in. And decided to spill it all out. "IHAVEHUGECRUHSONYOU" I breath out. He turend his head to me. "beg pardon?" he asked, obviously not catching what I had just said.

"Nu-nothing, I saiiid... I ate a couch cusion on a dude." I said, slowly, hoping he'd buy. I didn't even guy it, I made a skeptical look at myself, shaking my head. "Ok... We should sleep." Ryou yawned, pulling the covers over himself.

I laid next to him, facing the wall. I tried grabbing some covers, but he wouldn't give them up. "Ryou..." I grunt, trying to pull them away from him. "What?" He asked. "Give me some blanket." I beg. Ryou laughed. "Try harder, maybe you'll get them... Eventually."

**The Next Morning... Errm, After noon:**

Cand yawned, waking up to a bright warm room. The window brought in some heat. Thankfully. "Morning RyyoooooooooEW!" She starred in digust to see Ryou kissing Kish's Ear.

She got out of the bed, to Ryou's side, and slapped Kish, who was wide awake. "KISH!" She whispered angerly. "What are you doing?" She asked. " I thought this was Rassberry's room... I was wrong!" He cried, squinting, making a revolting face.

"Clearly." Candi sighed, rolling her eyes. Walking into the kitchen.

Rassberrys phone rang. _should I answer? Or not. _Candi hesitated, but grabbed the phone.

Candi:_Hello?_

_Zach: Uhm, hi... Rassberry?_

_Candi: Uh no, this is her friend._

_Zach:Oh. Uhm, well i found this peice of paper with her name number and street, I'm coming over._

_Candi: noOOOO-yup!_

_Zach: Could you let Rass know?_

_Candi: nooooOOO-yup!_

BEEEEEEP~

**Three hours Later:**

"Mmmm... Criss Angel, your so hot!" Rassberry smiled, her arms around a body. "Your are soo, AHH!" Rassberry screamed, jumping backward off he bed. "Whoa. Rass, sorry I didn't mean to-" "Zach? How'd the hell you get in?" Rassberry asked, looking up at him.

"Candi let me in. S-sorry. It was three p.m. So I thought..." Zach, stretched his arm out to help her up. "No, don' tbe sorry..." She smiled, wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Who said girl were less affectionate in the morning?" He laughed, talking to her as if she was a dog. "I'm not a dog ya know..." She smiled, kissing him. _ Oh wait... Nevermind. _

"Morning, thanks for telling me I was making out with Kish's ear." Ryou walked up to Candi, the room suddenly darker. "Anytime!" She smirked, pouring some coffee. "And I think the worse part is, I think he enjoyed it." He groaned.

"You know... About last night. Don't think I'm stupid, I heard what you said." He grinned, changing the topic on her. "You mean, I ate a-" "Before." Ryou said. "Cut the bed in half?" Candi guessed.

"Little further ahead "Holy ballz you smiled?" "No little more. "Sleep-" "You said you liked me." He finished, getting tired of the twenty questions. "Oh... Well I lie a lot!" Candi explained, lying agian.

Ryou raise an eye brow. "You mean like now?" He smirked, stealing the coffee away from her. "Yeah..." She frowned. Not daring to speak again. "You know. If you grew up a little, maybe I'd be interested." He teased her.

Candi shrugged. "I'm not gonna change for you." She declared. "You don't have to..." He continued to play her. "Wait- what?" She turned, slipping on a cloth on the ground. "Ah!" She yelled, crashing to the ground.

"Waaah!" She rubbed her head. _ I swear I'm seeing stars_. "Candi, are you ok?" Ryou asked, rushing to her aid. "Good night Mr. Clooney." She said, blinking a few times before passing out again.

**Back To Rassberry: **

"This is Rassberry's room, right... OH MY GOD-" Kish screamed, starring at the fox girl making out with the topless skater boy. "KISH!" Rassberry screamed, throwing a pillow at his head.

"Who are you?" Zach asked, suspcious at this fact the guy infront of them was floating, had big ears, and was dressed like a girl. "Why are you here?" She asked, stepping behind her bed.

Making hand signals to Kish. "I... Was... Trying to find you to say Hi..." He started. Watching Rassberry making hand signals for him to stop floating, and leave, and also, not to come back, because Zach will be there so he doesn't find out shes a mew.

"But I can see your busy... But before I go, may I asked...." He watched for what to say next. Rassberry made a shooing signal. "If I can join in-" "NO!" Zach and Rassberry said at the same time.

"Ok. Ok. I'll see you at the cafe I guess." He walked out. "What cafe-" "Nothin' now where were we?" Rassberry said, paniced.

After a... Interesting hour, Rassberry and Zach walked upstairs to wake up Candi and Ryou. "Ryou- Your up..." Rassberry asked, skeptical about why he was up so early. "Candi slipped and hit her head, so shes... Sort of unconicous..." He said, closing his eyes, waiting for the beating he was gonna get.

"WHAT!? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO NOW! SHE'S VERY FRAGILE! GIRLS ARE LIKE FLOWERS, GLASS FLOWERS! WE ARE HURT VERY EASILY, BOTH PHSICALLY AND MENTALLY... You. Are. So. DEAD!!" Rassberry screamed, pushing him out of her way.

Candi eyes opened instantly, due to screaming. "Ow... What the hell happened? WHAT DID YOU DO!?" She yelled at Ryou. "Oh sure, just let it be 'SCREAM AT RYOU DAY' just great, your not getting paid for a month now Rassberry." Ryou smirked. As usual.

"What the hell, I don't even go to work!"

-----------------------------------------------------

Alyssa: You know what? Candi and Ryou are kyute together

Shaelyn: yeah, and so are puppies and a wild cougar.

Alyssa: They should get together. Be together forever

Shaelyn: it'll happen when that happens with the puppies and cougar.

Alyssa: Harsh.


	10. A&C!

Shae: WAH!!!!!!!!!

Aly: what now?

Shae: I HURTED MA FOOT

Aly: how?

Shae: I opened a door!

Aly: classic.

----------------------------

Disclaimer...: IF YOU HAVE EVER STEPPED ON A NAIL/PLASTIC BARRLE OF MONKEY THING. RIGHT NOW. I FEEL YER PAIN. wah. SO DON'T GO OFF THINKIN' IT DOESN'T HURT LIKE A BITCH. CUZ' YEAH- IT DOES. fatha fucka!!~

--------------------------

_A&C!:_

_**The 'Viewer discretion is advised' Chapter**_

**US!**

**Alyssa: Hi everyone.**

**Today this chapter is going to be a little different.**

**Today.**

**Shae: Is Saturday.**

**Aly: besides that.**

**Its **

Writers to Characters Day.

**Aly: Today, we have no control over ANY CHARACTER.**

**Shae: so be nice. Things aren't always what they seem, lets start with us.**

**You think we went banana's and **_**I **_**came up with this alone?**

**NEVAR!! Me and Aly are sitting on ma hammock. Its a beautiful warm summer day and-**

**Aly: AHHHH! BEE~ **

**Shae: calm down. It'll go away.**

**anyway, so starting with Kish it- **_**shoos bee, but it comes back, with a vengeance- **_**RUNNN!!**

**-flips backward off hammock-**

**Aly: ahh ou em gee! its that attack of the killer bee.**

**Ha ha. ha. ha. ha. ha. ha. Yer so funnie shae.**

**Shae: shut the hell up and help me up.**

**Aly: so here's our chapter.**

**---------------------------------------------**

**(it's gonna be written differently)**

**Shae: So who should we pick on first.**

**Aly: Rass-**

**Shae: Kish! Great idear!**

**Kish: -poofs into the white room- Hey- Wow, it looks warm there, i'm so cold...-grabs Rassberry-**

**Mmm, I'll keep you warm.**

**Rassberry: -scratches and slaps him away- Leave me alone y00h fool.**

**I'm not even cold.**

**-.- wimp.**

**Shae: so Kish-**

**Kish :CHAWAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Shae: what the hell was that?**

**Kish: its ma buzz sound.**

**Shae: so are we playin' twenty questions?**

**Kish: sure**

**Shae: ok lemme try that**

**Aly: oh dear god.**

**Shae: CHAWAAAAAA**

**Ou, that tickles the back of ma throat -sniffles-**

**Aly: how can you have a runny nose in thirty degrees of dry heat?**

**Shae: I dunno, you ask me**

**Aly: But I just did...**

**Shae: That's what she said.**

**Kish: are we playing or not!?**

**Rassberry: Shit, Shit. FIRE ZHEE MISS-ISLES.**

**Ryou: so there's a gathering with out me?**

**-glares a US- YOU BITCH.**

**Shae: ye-**

**Rassberry: Kish get away from me-**

**Kish: Your so beautiful, lemme touch you-**

**Rassberry: ew- Hell no.**

**Ichigo: HIYA! I'm baaaaaack**

**US: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ichigo: -looks around- what?**

**Ryou: Ichigo, yer back...**

**Ichigo: OH MASSAYA -huggles Ryou-**

**Candi: BACK OFF HOE, HE'S MINE.**

**Ichigo: Massaya, when did this happen-**

**Ryou: I'm Ryou~.**

**....**

**Idiot.**

**Ichigo: Ok-ok. What-**

**Kish: I love you~**

**Rassberry: ew..**

**Ichigo: OH MASSAYA!**

**-huggles kish-**

**Kish: aren't you gunna make her go away.**

**Rassberry: nope. I really have nothin' to complain about-**

**Shae: CHAWAAAAAA-snots all over herself**

**Aly: Ohh ho ho ho-- ah ah AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA**

**HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHA**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-falls off hammock-**

**Shae: -gets up and tries to hide snot dripping down her arm.-**

**Oh god.**

**oh god.**

**Kish: wow.**

**Ryou:-laughing so hard he cant breathe.-**

**Candi: AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA**

**Rassberry: Oh god. Oh god.**

**Ichigo: MASSAYA?**

**Shae: -whips snort away- Uhm, anyway.**

**Aly: yes anyway.**

**Kish: Ichigo, you smell like boy.**

**Ichigo: Oh...**

**Rassberry: SHE A TRANSBIOSEXUALVESTITE.**

**Aly: harsh.**

**Ichigo: yes? No?**

**-we don't like Ichigo. That WHORE-**

**-gets all the guys... FUCK-**

**Zakuro: Hey everyone, how ya doing?**

**Ryou: Zakuro, you seem happy.**

**Zakuro: duuh, I haven't taken ma pills-**

**Ryou:-covers her mouth**

**US!: Uhm... Pills?**

**Ryou: uhm... On the set of Tokyo mew mew, we all take personality pills.**

**Ichigo: YEA!!**

**Shae: oh. so that's why yer always a jerk there. Did you take yers today?**

**Ryou: no.**

**-death glares-**

**Shae: OH~! Uhm, nevermiiind...**

**Rassberry: So I'm guessin' he's taken his**

**-points at kish-**

**Ryou: No, he hasn't yet.**

**Rassberry: Oh dear god.**

**Kish: I never take them-**

**Ryou: bullshit. they just don't make a difference, yer equally retarded both ways you swing.**

**Everyone: Uo.o**

**.........**

**.........**

**.........**

**Shae: wow. Uhm, your even more of a dick without yer pills-**

**Ryou: shut up, and don't fuckin' swear around me, its a damn bad habit- you know what!? GO TO HELL. Bitch...**

**Aly: Yer worse than Shae when she PMSing.**

**Ryou: SHES A GIRL!? Damn, she's so ugly, I thought she was a guy.**

**Candi: *hits his head* Ras- Shae is beautiful.**

**Aly: Exactly**

**Shae: yeah Cand- Aly.**

**Zakuro: wow. That was odd, Are you... Them?**

**-points to Rass and Cand-**

**Shae: U^^ he he. no, we just relate well.**

**Aly: yeah- whatever she said.**

**Shae:-shoves shoes in her mouth-**

**Kish: I'm gonna try these pills for real.**

**-grabs his bottle, and eat half.-**

**That's odd, I don't-**

**-pushes Ichigo off, and picks Rassberry up-**

**Rassberry: Kish, let me... go?**

**-totally mesmerized.-**

**Kish: Yer eyes sparkle like diamonds.**

**Shae: HURLE-coughs-**

**Rassberry: urrr.**

**-it goes quit-**

**-----------------------------**

**Shae: Ok, so that was it. Uhm, find out what happens on the next- CHARACTERS TO WRITTERS.**

**Aly: Rass was just about to rip off her cloths and say "you can have me"**

**-gets slapped-**

**Shae: SHUT UP!! **

**............**

**................**

Shae: HOLY SHIT, I FORGOT-

Aly: what?

Shae: we didn't do the disclaimer.

Aly: yeah we did.

Shae: uhm... Sure... So do we own Tokyo mew mew?

Aly: No.

Shae: there ya have it.


	11. Fearless

Shae: So, this disclaimer is all ME

ME

MINE

MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE MINE!

Random guy: Uh, why?

Shae: CUZ I KILLED ALY!!! MWAUHAHAHAHAH

Aly: U-.- Sorry folks, she had sugar this morning

Shae: SHUDDUP YER DEAD, REMEMBER?

Aly: exactly.

--------------------

Disclaimer says: we no own it... dat missile of Tokyo mew mew.

--------------------

~_Fearless_

-------------------

_**Rassberry's POV:**_

I lay alone on the carpet of that in my room. I felt like going out. But the rain just didn't seem that mesmerizing today. I hated the fact it was washing away the snow. I ran my fingers through my freshly curled hair.

I don't know why I dressed up so beautifully. I think selfishly. My blue sparkly spaghetti strapped dress. My favorite. It looked so much like the one Taylor Swift had worn in the video for **Our Song.**

I had to buy it. A lover of any music, it over powered me. It was a little puffier waist down. But it was my best dress. My face was makeup-less. I didn't want to do any make up whatsoever.

My shoes were just normal sneakers. I had no reason to dress this way. Candi was out shopping, and the Cafe was closed or something. Either way I wasn't going to work anyway.

Zach still hadn't called, and I couldn't figure out why. It had been a few days after the _Incident_. The memory shamed me. Honestly. I didn't know what I was thinking. I realized this feeling, for a second time and it hurt. I knew what would happen, so I instantly let the memory of him slip away. I sighed, sitting up right. _That hurt._ I had intense instincts that were normally right. I wish that wasn't how it worked.

I clutched the phone. Closing my eyes, that were flashbacking into my memory of my subconscious.

_**Flashback:**_

_"Forever and always. I promise." Zach assured, before falling off his skateboard. "Hah-Oukay!" I laughed, helping him up._

_"Don't worry, I'm gonna be here. Forever and Always." Zach pinky promised, smiling._

_"Love you. Forever and Always." He said into his phone before hanging up._

_**End Of Flashback:**_

Come to think of it. He said that almost every time we spoke. How pathetic of me to become the thing I mocked. Again. Angry tears fell from my eyes, splashing down onto the carpet.

It was up until this point I hadn't noticed the breeze upon my face. I immediately shock my eyes opened, only to see a familiar smirk, _the one I hated._ "Why are you crying?" He asked, hovering over me.

"Go away." I hissed, sitting up right, trying to be aware of my surroundings. "You're hurt. Why?" He demanded. I didn't even bother to dignify that with an answer. "You can't charm me like yesterday."

"Who says?" Kish asked, landing, brushing by my arm. "I say." My eyes stare blankly at the dresser. "I took my pills." He grinned, trying to look hot for me I guessed. "There aren't enough pills in the world to make you attractive, in anyway, to me, what so ever." I took it into bitch over drive.

"I'm not so sure." His eyes met mine only to give him a death glare. I felt numb from the waiting for the call. "I-"

_She Cries real tears!_

_in her bed at night_

_press the button right_

_she will glow so bright_

_She Bleeds real blood!_

_cut her with a knife,_

_she'll fight for her life_

_but it's you who dies._

_Surprise! Surprise!_

I rolled my eyes, answering my cell phone.

_Rassberry: Hello?_

_Zach: Can you meet me outside, in the court yard?_

_Rassberry: -stares at Kish blankly,- I guess._

_Zach: K. Bye._

The line went dead. I was hard for me to detect anything in his voice. Happiness? Sorrow? Anger? Confusion? Relief? I thought for a moment, before standing up. _I thought I felt those emotions myself. But I feel nothin'... Now._

"Where are you going-" Before he could I ask, I swiftly answered. "Stay. Here." I quickly opened up my bedroom door and ran to the front.

_**Court Yard:**_

The rain poured. It was heavy, and I felt really relieved to see some sort of resentment in Zach's face. It wasn't what I really hoped to see, but it was better than nothing. "Hey- Whoa. You didn't have to dress up." His words stung my memory.

Shit. I was still wearing my dress. "Uhm, actually, I didn't plan to. It was- well- I was wearing this before… Why are you here?" I hissed, totally furious at myself, because I knew he'd never believe that.

I was also mad that he thought _I'd _dress up for _Him._ "Wow. Bad mood-" "Yes! It's been almost a week; you think that I'm happy?" I asked, standing a good twelve feet away from him.

He looked down, emotionless. Again. "Zach! C'mon on, are you done!?" A blonde cried, her high heels clicking as she ran around the corner of the pool house. "Oh." I grimaced.

"Uhm... Sorry." He walked away, with the girl. Never looking back as the rain washed away all the snow. You know what they say.

_When it rains._

_It pours._

I stormed off. I didn't know why he ever bothered wasting my time like that. I roared into my room. Livid beyond my control. "Zach, right?" Kish asked, sitting on my bed. I ignored him.

"I thought you weren't scared of heartbreak, or anything, for that matter." When did he learn to use such smart and big words!? "Being fearless, doesn't necessarily mean, I'm afraid of nothin'." I said, standing like a statue in the middle of my room.

"Wait- How'd you know about Zach?" I snap my head up. "You left my room to spy, didn't you?" I hissed, stepping angrily toward him, each step, harder and louder. Kish smiled nervously.

"Maybe." And then he poofed away. "YOU CAN'T RUN AWAY FROM ALL YER PROBLEMS MR.!" I called, knowing I had officially lost all sanity I once had. _Screaming at myself. I seriously need out._

I thought it had finally ended, until I decided to walk around my house for no reason, soon as Kish left. I figured. Oh, it'd be ok. He's gone. I still wish some thing ate him. Suddenly my MSN display picture made sense.

I was peacefully mopping around, until I heard the roar of Kish's voice. I stopped dead in my tracks, and turned my head to pear around the corner only to see...

"You ass. She's so amazing, and you dump her for some skank!?" Kish yelled, floating, holding Zach up by the collar. " S- Sorry dude, PUT ME DOWN!" Zach spat, falling to the ground on his ass.

"Ouch, your an-" "SHUT UP, OR I'LL EAT YOU" Kish warned. I stared at this, afraid he meant it.

"Make me." And within second, Kish dropped kicked him. I went wide-eyed scared. "KISH!!" I screamed, running up to him. He shrugged smiling. "Hey, I thought I told you to wait in the room-"

"No you didn't." He attempt to mock me failed. Again. I sighed. _What A Rainy Pain In The Ass._

---------------------------------------

Shae: Uhm, wow.

Aly: Nah, I saw it coming....

STAY TUNED.


	12. Catching Myself

**Gah I forgot to thank all the reviewers since I dunno… chapter 5? Ugh I'm a bad person… well… THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVEIWED!!! WE LOVE REVEIWS SO PLEEEEEEASE KEEP THEM COMING~**

Shae: That hurts.

Aly: he got kicked

Shae: yus. he did.

Aly: and?

Shae: kish is prego with him

Aly: shae, the baby isn't for in the stomach... Nevermind.

Shae: n._______n

-----------------------------

disclaimer: We know where baby comes from... Sort of, we own the brains in our head that know that. But we don't own Tmm.

-----------------------------

_Catching Myself:_

_**Rassberry's POV:**_

I don't know what I want. I don't know what I want. I don't know what I want. I don't know what I want. I don't know what I want. I don't know what I want. I don't know what I want. I don't know what I want. I don't know what I want. I don't know what I want. I don't know what I want. I don't know what I want. I don't know what I want. I don't know what I want. I don't know what I want. I don't know what I want.

I don't know what I want. I don't know what I want. I don't know what I want. I don't know what I want. I don't know what I want. I don't know what I want. I don't know what I want. I don't know what I want. I don't know what I want. I don't know what I want.

I don't know what I want. I don't know what I want. I don't know what I want. I don't know what I want.

I don't know what I want. I don't know what I want. I don't know what I want. I don't know what I want. I don't know what I want. I don't know what I want. I don't know what I want. I don't know what I want. I don't know what I want. I don't know what I want.

I couldn't stop myself from the pain I was in. I _knew_ I didn't know who, or what I wanted. I was literally destroyed in my room… again. I was mad, but not at Kish. Don't worry. I am very pleased at the kick in the ass Zach got.

But a part of me still was attracted to him. So I decided it was time to finally get it all out. _I love Zach._ But I must hurt him even more now. It might help me out of the depression, but I was gasping.

I couldn't breathe; I am in a dark hole of misery, and I can't get out. So there is only one way to escape.

_**Everyone's POV:**_

Rassberry gasped, sitting up right, waking from her nightmare. "Rass- Are you ok!?" Candi called from her bed across the room. Rassberry wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Y-Yeah." She stuttered, also noticing she had being crying. _That was why my face hurts. _Crying when you're passed out must be a pain in teh ass.

"I need to see Kish soon though..." Rassberry continued, but say, and it didn't make Candi think she was okay anymore. "Are you sure you're ok?" Candi pressed. Rassberry grunted, falling back onto her bad.

"No."

_**The Next Morning: Candi's POV:**_

Things seemed ok… Ish. Not really, Rassberry was buried in misery, and I had to go to work... WAIT! "Aren't _you _going to work today?" I snapped, turning around, while doing my make up.

I heard her sigh. "Aren't _you _in love with your boss?" That was totally uncalled for. Don't ask her questions like that. She'll do something totally unexpected. I rolled my eyes. "Ok, well I'm off. Try to feel better."

I didn't see the spark I normally would see in her eyes that morning. In fact, I haven't seen it in a few days. My being her best friend normally meant we told each other everything... But she seemed really secretive lately.

I met Rassberry in grade three. She was the new girl, and it was deep into summer time even though it was May. She seemed very nice. But not really talk ish. All the boys thought she was cute.

But her hitting streak didn't happen tell she turned nine, grade four. She was pretty fun, quite, and always drew. She was colorful, but not to thrilled when the teacher miss-spelt her name.

Raspberry.

We met over playing with my fur-real friends cuddle kitties. Since then, we've been inseparable.

I was born November Sixteenth; she was ten days older than me. She had blonde hair and wild blues eyes. So did I. It was like faith, even my mom was born in November. It was really uhm, odd. But I have nothin' to complain about.

After this wishful thinking, I found myself at the Cafe. It wasn't the beginning of the end, as most people would say. Actually the quit opposite. For erm, reasons you all know.

"Morning Baka. You're early." Ryou greeted me, ever so kindly as I walked through the doors. I pouted, rolling my eyes. "Would you prefer me being late like Ichigo?" I play hard ball. :D

"No. But most people, who are an hour early, can't be much brighter than her." Ryou smirked. Wow. He's got a point. I bite my lip, and then forced it out from under my teeth, making a big pouty face, as childish as it sounds. "You made your point." I admit to my dismay. He smiled happily to my words. "I win!" He joked, clapping his hands, looking like a toddler who just found where the building brick of his LEGO house went.

"And you say I'm immature?" I shot him a look. To quick for him to reply I asked him. "Wait- Which is better? Coming in late, or early?" He smiled pleasantly. Another shocker.

"To me, both works fine, I can either yell at you, or make you work before your shift.-" "Does that include pay?" I interrupt. "No." He said, coming to the finish of his sentence. "Then no." I say enthusiastically.

"No...?" He asked, I forgot, boys can't read minds. "No to me working before it's my shift."

After awhile, it got quite. I sat in chair while I waited, I didn't want to go home to the remaining particles that were Rassberry's attitude. She seemed really hurt and it hurted me.

It drove me insane, also. Rassberry _and _Ryou. I really liked him. But I don't know...

Suddenly, I felt an immense amount of warm breath on my neck, making me jump backward off the chair (which I had turned sideways) crashing into, whoever was behind me. "S-sorry" I groan, rubbed my head.

"D-dont be..." Ryou said softly. "Are you hurt?" His words were like little poof balls of magic sparkles. Erm, never mind. "I'm fine." My voice cracked, as I felt my ears and tail pop out.

"Shit..." I say under my breath, numbly trying to get up off him. "Heh." He chuckled. I stopped stone cold, unable to move, or breathe. "W-what..." I was about to hyperventilate.

"Cute ears." I felt my right ear being petted gently. I blushed uncontrollably. "I should uhm..." I couldn't take it. I started to hyperventilate like I had predicted. "Err..." My head felt like it was lifting from my body.

"Candi?" Ryou asked, I could feel his eyes on me.

And then.

A Black out.

I woke up in a bed, light was stringing through the fogged up window. My head was still dizzy, and I was pretty sure I died. Suddenly the tern _I could die in your arms_ didn't seem so appealing.

"Oh, you're awake!" A voice came from my right, I rolled over, dazed, it all seemed to be in slow motion. I saw a blob turn away from his computer, that's when I sadly realized, I was in Ryou's room.

"I thought you died for a minute, but being rational isn't really what I'm programmed to be..." His smile cut through the fog shading over my eyes. "What happened?" I asked stupidly.

I heard his light laugh. "I guess that hit to your head knocked you out, Rassberry was right when she said you were fragile." I sighed happily at his words, hoping he wouldn't notice.

I was wrong. It got awkwardly silent after that. I felts him sit down next to me on the bed. I waited for the scolding I was supposed to get. "Aren't you gonna give me crap for showing some bit of emotion towards you?" I asked, rubbing my eyes, whiling sitting upright.

"Eh- I'm having an off day" He said, laughing. "I can tell." My voice confident and strong. Like how I felt. Sort of. Not really. "I know you like me...-" "NO!" I snapped my head, making angered eye contacted with him.

He smiled, leaning towards me, doing the most unexpected thing I would have ever thought of.

--------------------------

shae: WOO

Aly: wow shae... That was really good

Shae: thank you...

Aly: I'm so excited, what happens next!?

Shae: wow. yer worse than a crushing fan girl.

Aly: I _am_ a crushing fan girl.

STAY TUNEEEEEEDDDD~


	13. Less than Us

[c=#FF0080][H tRocker'"] Just Go For It.[/c=21] says (4:49 PM):

**DONE**

Transfer of "chapter " is complete.

~Random-oCarebearEater~ says (4:49 PM):

**YAY**

[c=#FF0080][H tRocker'"] Just Go For It.[/c=21] says (4:49 PM):

**you were just waiting wernt you?**

**THIS IS YER LIFE, ISNT IT!?**

~Random-oCarebearEater~ says (4:50 PM):

**yesh**

[c=#FF0080][H tRocker'"] Just Go For It.[/c=21] says (4:50 PM):

**uhm, wow**

**amazing**

**xD**

~Random-oCarebearEater~ says (4:50 PM):

**=P**

**-----------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: WAH. WAH. WHOOHOOO I'M OFF GROUNDIN' AND STILL DON'T OWN TMM!!**

**-----------------------------------**

_Less than Us_

Rassberry woke with a grunt and yawn. She had moped around so much lately that she passed out from nine am till five pm. "I should- SHIT! Kish..." She yelled, realizing she was still wearing her dress.

_God Damn_.

**Candi's POV:**

I sat there, frozen as his lips gently brushed by mine, only for an eighth of a second, but what seemed like hours. My face lit up and my ear and tails slithered out. I hated that part.

"Uhm, I'm going to work!" I say, and clumsily get up, only to fall flat on my face. "Works over, you were out for over five hours." He said straight forward. "Oh... I should head home."

I numbly got up, and stumbled to the door, hitting my head on the way out. The stairs weren't any easier. I fell this way and that. Thank god for railings. I was finally on steady ground.

Time to head home. "Wait- Can I come? I know your going to ask for some stupid explanation, but it will be impossible for you to wake Rassberry up and get here..." Ryou called, from behind me.

I cringed. "Fine. Let's move."

_**Later that night...**_

"Wah... It's dark out already...?" Candi cried, leaning on Ryou as they walked past the familiar grave yard. "Yes. Stop crying you baka." Ryou pushed her off, reading the second volume that was inside Candi's bag.

"Hmm..." He started. Candi turned her head to see what he had started. "What?" She asked curiously. "I have no love life..." "HA! HA! NO LOVE LIFE GUY!" A voice called from behind them.

"Rass! How are you- why are you wearing a dress?" Candi asked, never seeing her friend ever EVER wear a dress in her whole life. "I was gonna ask the same question." Ryou added.

"I was looking for Kish-" "EEEEW!!! WHY!?" Candi squealed. "Did he give you any information on the new aliens yet?" Ryou asked, ignoring the crying Candi. "No, but I need to do something to him."

"......" Candi ran around in the background of their conversation. "That sounded wrong, but just... Uhm, I'm tired, let's go home, shall we?" Rassberry admitted defeat.

Ryou smirked. "You're very entertaining." He laughed. "...Ew." Candi was still phreaking out. "Like wise." Rassberry smiled, moving forward, taking the lead.

_**Fifteen Minutes of Walking Later...:**_

"Soooo how was your day?" Rassberry asked cheerfully, turning around. Only to stop, skid on her heels, and fall backwards. "Rass are you-" "Are you two going out or something!?" Rassberry yelled, noticing Candi clinging to Ryous hand. "No- Ahem... She gets scared and holds _my_ hand, which I would like back now." Ryou explained, glaring at Candi. "YES. OK!" She squinted, trying not to look at him.

After she let go, the walk continued, as soon as Rassberry got up. They continued till they reached her house, and into the kitchen they piled in. "Okay well I'm tired. Good night!" She waved, skipping off to her room.

"Good night she says..." Ryou said grumpishly. "She is very weird." "No shit Sherlock..." Candi commented. "Well-" "Heeeeeeeey!" Kish smiled poofing into the room. "Kish, what the hell!" Ryou exclaimed.

Kish looked around. "How come you're always here when I want to see Rassberry?" He cried, pouting. "Because she doesn't want to see you." Candi lied quickly. "Well, whatever..." He poofed away again.

"You do realize we have to go save her right?" Candi asked bluntly, look over at Ryou. "Yeah, Yeah... Let's go..." Ryou sighed. "Well?" Candi asked, raising her eyebrow as she stood up.

"You go, I'll wait" Ryou suggested. "Oh no you're not." Candi laughed, grabbing his hand, running to Rassberry's room, with him trailing behind her.

_**In Rassberry's room...:**_

"Open- the door-!" Ryou breathed, out of breath from running. "I'm. Trying." Candi grunted, forcing the door open. "Phew... He's not here-" Kish poofed in soon as the words left her mouth.

"Ahh Rassberry, where were we... UMM!" He stopped his sentence, seeing Candi and Ryou. "Crap."

"The weird couple is here." He announced, looking at Rassberry, who sat upright in her bed, as he pointed at Candi and Ryou. "WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!!" They said in unity.

"Arrrg! BLAH!" Rassberry groaned, slowly walking out of the room, trying to find more sleep somewhere else.

While Rassberry was absent, Kish and Candi were fighting it out.

Verbally.

"We aren't a COUPLE!!" Candi hissed. "Well why are you holding hands!?" Kish asked, point out the obvious. Candi quickly took her hand back, and glared upward at him.

"Are you happy now?" She asked. "Yes. Now, when's the honey moon?" He smirked, laughing.

Eventually, Ryou got tired of the argument and turned into Alto. Candi looked down to see a cat fill Ryou's space." WHAT?" She yelled, totally caught off guard. Kish ignored them, looking around.

"Arg!! Where'd she go now!?" He whined, seeing Rassberry had left.

"Aww, you're so cute as a cat... But mostly cuz' you can't talk." Candi smiled, looking down on him. "MEOw! (Bitch)" He hissed, clawing her leg. "Ow!! Stupid cat!" Candi cried, kicking him.

"Maybe she's up in the guest room..." Kish pondered, floating away. Ryou, erm, Alto noticed.

"Your so..." Candi watched him, as he started waving his arms around, making faces. Trying to show Kish was leaving. "What? Do you have to go pee?" Candi asked, bending over to get a better look.

"Eh! Eh! Eh!" Alto squeaked. "Meoow! (Erg, Just forget it.)" Alto hissed, turning back into Ryou. "KISH!" He screamed. "Oh right..." Candi nodded. "I forgot." She admitted.

Ryou starred at her darkly. "Baka."

Candi kicked him for his comment, then, due to the amount of anger she was feeling, she transformed again.

BOOM!

Now back to Rassberry and Kish :D

"Go away..." Rassberry pushed Kish away, like a drunk, as he tried to get close to her. "No-" "Wah." Rassberry sighed, as she tripped. Again. "Ehh!" Rassberry struggled, trying to get away from him.

And kicked his face.

**AUTHORS TO CHARACTERS:**

**shae: GET KICKED IN THE FACE, FIVE DOLLARS, IT MAKES YOU SMARTER!!**

**aly: U-.-**

**BACK TO THE STORY:**

"Why... Are you... Being so STUBBERN!!!" He growled, really angry. At this point, Candi snuck up behind him. "KISH!" She screamed, soon as he turned around, she kicked his face too.

"Ow!!" He cried poofing away.

**Aly: and everyone's like YAY!**

"ARG! ALL I WANT IS SOME SLEEP!!" Rassberry yelled, grabbing Candi and Ryou, pushing them into the guest room they slept in a few days back. "Sleep." She commanded.

"No, I don't want to, plus, he might rape me-" "Just. Do. It." Rassberry said darkly. Candi starred at her with wide, blue eyes. "What-" "Ok, that sounded bad. JUST GO TO SLEEP!!" She slammed the door in Candi's face and walking away.

----------------------------------------

Aly: Urmm.... Crazy.

Shae: GET KICKED IN TEH FACE, MAKES YOU SMARTER, FIVE DOLLARS, FIVE DOLLARS.

Aly: Ok then....

REViEEEEEEEEEEEEW!!!!

It makes us update more often

And thanks to all our reviewers so far~

STAY TUNED


	14. CoAuthors Note of Fail

**Ugh, I don't know how, but my computer "misplaced" chapter 14… sigh. I've been looking for it this whole time, and I one point I got it back, but I lost it again… BLAME ME, THE CO AUTHOR! I don't write this thing, I come up with idears… or I used to. Oh well. Anyway, I'll post this, and then move on to chapter 15. Once I RE find 14, I'll replace this with it. Sigh. Sorry for the super long wait!**


	15. Demolished

Aly: shae is sick, so i can say for once, i will type this chapter.

Shae: -at her computer typing this-

Aly: so don't you worry, i come with ideas too.

Shae: -still at her computer typing this-

Aly: yup. here it is

Shae: -typing...-

Disclaimer: Oh that silly little fool tryin' na' eat ma kitties, that i own, but i don't own TMM... come to think of it... I don't even own kitties... I'M ALERGIC TO KITTIES. wah.

_Demonlished:_

Rassberry stood there, totally demolished. She starred at him blankley, no emotion in her eyes. "THATS IT!" She swivled around, and smacked the back of his head as hard as she could.

"Vaaat-deh-fruck!" Kish drooled, rubbing his head, dizzy. "Mark the seal." Candi said randomly, still spying. After her words spilled from her mouth, a knock came from the door. "I'LL GET IT!" She yelled, sprinting past Rassberry.

"WHERE YOU SPYING ON ME!" She yelled. Candi laughed. "Maybe." She pulled the door open. Only to see Masaya. Standing there twitching with his arm in a cast. "Oh uhm. Hi Masaya. Sorry about yer arm..." Candi started.

_Flashback: The retard button on the chainsaw, left handed people are no no's.:_

_"Rawr! MASAYA JUST SIGN HERE, I DON'T CARE IF YOU CAN'T WRITE WITH YER LEFT HAND!" Rassberry hissed, grabbing his right hand, trying to get the pencil back. "And you seemed so nice." He added._

_(Still flashing back)_

_She stared at him with a straight face. "So did you, until you broke into my house with a chainsaw, threating to kill me for some gay reason... broke my window, smashed holes in my wall, and then got knocked unconcious." Rassberry held her tone._

_"Well sorry I don't know why I did it-" "YES YOU DO, GIVE ME YER HAND AN-" "ARRRG!" A snap came from his right wrist, Candi watched shocked, Rassberry's grip crushed his wrist._

_He winced in pain. "I think we should go..." Rass suggested smoothly, backing away from the hospital bed. "Yeah, I think thats a good idea." Candi nodded, as they bolted out the door._

_End of flashback._

"Candi you have to listen..." Masaya's voice was quivering. Ryou appeared behind Candi. Rassberry slapped her hands on her thighs. "GREAT! RYOU, YOU WERE SPYING TOO!" Rassbery cried.

"Shut up baka." Ryou snapped. "Masaya, you're ok, what the hell happened...?" He asked, protectively pushing Candi aside. "They here... They found me, and put this... Thing on me... I... I did things, horrible things-" "Date rape?" Rass inferred,

"Hold up cowboy, explain _them" _Candi inturupted.

Ryou smiled. "He means the aliens... What did they put on you..?" Ryou asked. Masaya reached into his pocket of his jeans and placed a melt devive that looked like mutated watch into Ryou's hand.

"They can control us with it. I'm... Sure they'll find you guys. With most the mews on vaction... We're powerless. Only Ichigo And Zakuro are here." Masaya explained, frightened.

"HEY!" Candi and Rassberry yelled. "I'm sorry for the chaos i brought to you and Ms. Rassberry, Candi." He apoligized. "Stay safe. Humans are next." Masaya, looked around the outside, then ran off.

"They're here." Ryou said swiftly, closing and locking the door.

"YOU FRUCKIN' CON ARTIST!" Rassberry screamed, arguing with Kish, who smiled and simply nodded to her words. Ryou grunted, walking up to the two. "What is going on here!" He yelled.

"HE'S A FUCKIN' CON ARTIST!" Rassberry repeated. "Ok then." Ryou shrugged it off, and walked away. "HEY!- HE'S GONNA RAPE ME!" Rass cried, trying to get away from Kish.

Who laughed. "how did you know?" He went along with her pervert theroy. Rassberry made a revolting face. As Candi walked up next to her. "Itty bitty nitty gritty polka dotted pwretty kitty." Rass sang.

Candi starred at her like she was on crack. "What the hell..." Kish watched her slightly amused. Candi shrugged it off too, and went to the fridge for food. "WAIT- DON'T GO, HE'S LIKE, GONNA RAPE ME, SERIOUSLY! Wah..." Rassberry cried.

**Authors:**

**Shae: what next?**

**Aly: I DON'T KNOW!**

**Shae: WHAT!**

**Aly: -smacks printer to her brain- ITS NOT WORKING**

**Shae: HOLY MOLY, ok... lets think...**

**tick tock**

**tick tock**

**Shae: ur, lets just see where it go from there-**

**Aly: yeah.**

**Back to the story:**

"You're so kyute when you flip out on me." He laughed, watching Rassberry's latest phreak out.

As for Candi, we, she had the kitchen table full of food. And ate, and ate, and ate, and ate. As you can tell, Candi eats like a man. "BURP!" She giggled, after devouring a cake.

Ryou walked in from the living room. "Wow, I didn't know you had pig genes too." He laughed, rudely. "Gee, thanks." Candi sighed, her happiness totally demolished. "Why do you do that?" She asked, whipping her mouth.

Ryou gave her a confused look. "I'm sorry, SNORT SNORT! I can understand eleven launguges, but I don't know pig." His words attacked Candi unpleasantly. "First, you're so nice, AND KISS ME. THEN YOU RUIN THE MOMENT OR MY DAY AND I WANT TO KNOW WHY? WHY DID YOU KISS ME? You made it clear you hate me." Candi screamed, pushing Ryou backward.

Watching him fall. "HA HA. You fell, and i'm gonna kick you." Candi hissed, giving his leg a boot. He groaned. "It doesn't hurt physically, but that's how i feel." She laughed, watching his face twist in pain.

"Tell me why. Why are you such a jerk." She demanded. Ryou breathed out. Slowly standing up. "I don't hate you..." He paused, looking around, behind him, infront of him, and behind me.

"I... Really... Oh god, I can't believe myself. I really like you." He rubbed his temples. "That it?" Candi shifted her weight to her hip. "Not as a friend... More like... Well. I don't have to finish that last part. I'll just let your imagination wonder." He smirked. "That's your reason to hurt me? Its not a very good one. Probably not even true."

Meanwhile, in the background of this intense conversation, Rassberry was chasing Kish around with a pink sledge hammer. Threatening Kish's life. "Why are you so mad!" He yelled, running away for his life's sake.

"CON ARTIST!" She screamed, cornering him, hitting his face. "Ow..." Kish cried. "Why is it always my face?" He asked, fighting for concicousness. Rassberry pouted. "Because it's ugly." She snapped. "I'M A MERMAID!" She added, watching Kish's face looked surprised at her randomness.

" It's true... Trust me... I erm... Yeah, that thing, you." He obviously had comitment issues. He brushed his hand against her cheek, watching her ears and tail become exposed. As she walked away.

"Whoa." She jumped, as she entered the kitchen. "What happened to his face!" She asked. "It's actually a slight improvement, cuz' I can't see it as much." Candi laughed, Ryou appearing behind her.

"And you think i'm mean?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Candi jumped. "STOP STALKING ME!" She joked. Rassberry giggled, holding the sledge hammer over Kish's head.

"Rass- Don't, err, Candi, stop her, we need Kish for information!" Ryou called, pushing Candi toward the two. She sighed, running and pouncing on her bestfriend. "GAH!" Rass yelled, the sledge hammer flying through the air.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ryou yelled, before it knocked him out. Candi looked back, seeing her... Uhm, guy she really liked, out cold on the floor. "Oops." Rass smiled nervously, as Candi glared at her.

"That's an understatement." She hissed. "HEY KISH!- What where'd he go?" Rass looked behind her. "Probably went home to cry to his mommy" Candi infered. "Most likely." Rassberry replied.

"What now?" Candi asked, standing up straight. "All the guys are unconcious." Rassberry pointed out. "No shit sherlock... Wanna go to the cafe?" Candi smiled.

"Ew. No way. I work there, that's enough, how 'bout bowling?" Rassberry objected, coming up with another idea.

"Bowlin' could be fun... And if Kish shows up, when could hit him with pins and stuff." Candi nodded at her added idea of torture.

Shae: takes sum serious skillz to get gutter bawlz.

Aly: of course

Shae: teehee


	16. Bowlin' Ball on a Table Spoon :D

Shae: teehee

Aly: what?

shae: ON WITH THE STORY

-  
Disclaimer: Omfg omfg omfg, no one know why i'm so happy, but i don't own tokyo mew mew, what a shock!, or the Yugioh abridged series saying "Screw the rules i've got money" wah. ma life sucks.  
-

_Bowlin' ball on a table spoon!~_

_**Rassberry's POV:**_

So we're at the bowling alley. And I'm pwnting ass. Ok no i'm not, actually, Candi's beating me by like points. But it takes serious skills to get gutter balls.

If we're in so much _DANGER _why wouldn't Ryou wake up and drag us back home? SIMPLE ANSWER, we're totally and completely safe. Well. That's what i think. At the least.

"You know.. Ryou says-" "HEY YOU TWO!" Ryou stormed into the alley, yelling like a mad man. "Excuse me sir, could you please calm down-" "FUCK YOU!" He yelled at the cashier.

"But sir, it's the rules!" The nerdy cashier pointed to a mount on the wall that had the rules stated clearly on them. "SCREW THE RULES! I'VE GOT MONEY!" He continued to stomp down to where me and Candi were.

After a moment of thinking, I noticed he was all up in my face, or... Down in my face. Uh, either way, he was too close for yellin' standards, and insted of yelling back, I calmly said. "Dude, you need to put on bowling shoes to come down here." My voice was smooth and calm. Perfect.

"I DON'T CARE! YOU THREW A FREAKIN' SLEDGE HAMMER AT MY HEAD! I WANT A PIECE OF YOU!" He yelled, I pretending i couldn't hear him over the thuds and crashing of bowling balls to pins.

But they seemed quite in comparison to his booming voice. It only occurded to Candi, a few minutes after the screaming, that Ryou was here. "Ok then. I don't know you guys." She smiled, and conitued to play.

I sighed. As Ryou ranted on and on. "YOUR LIFES ARE IN DANGER, AND YOU'R BOWLING! WHY WOULD YOU EVER THINKING OF SUCH A THING-" "SHUT UP!" I yelled. Pulling a jack hammer out of my purse.

I sigh. "You made me do this." I turned it on. As it started to rattle, and jumped on his back. Too busy hitting him, i dropped my tool, as it looked like it was having a sesher on the ground.

I continued hitting Ryou tell he fell down again. Brushing myself off, I walked up, picked up and ball and laughed. "Ma turn."

_**Everyones POV:**_

"Rass, why would you do that?" Candi pointed to their boss, twitching on the hard wood floor. "Hey, he started it." Rass shrugged, throwing her ball. Candi muddered curse words, going to help him up.

"Phhshhhaw!" Rassberry said, watching her actions.

"Are you ok? Did she hurt you?" Candi asked gently, helping Ryou up. "No shit she hurt me." The jack hammer still going in all directions. Ryou kneeled, trying to stand, only to meet Candi's eyes.

"Heh Heh." Candi giggled. Ryou made a puzzled ace. "What?" He asked. "You have a huge bump on your forhead." She replied, frowning, trying not to laugh. "Oh-" "HURRRGGG!" Rassberry made hurling noises in the background.

Ryou and Candi turned their attention to Rassberry. "Are you ok?" Ryou asked, more rudely, that concerned. "Oh... I'm fine... Just expressing my care for the emotion called LOVE." She explained, throwing another gutter ball.

"You suck..." Ryou waited to see her reaction. "At bowling." He finished. "THANK YOU!" Rassberry smiled. Sitting down, she waited for Candi to come play. "Uhm-" "Let's go." Ryou grabbed Candi's arm, and started walking away.

"Ok then? BYE RASS!" Candi called to her friend, who sat alone with a straight, unimpressed face. "Gee thanks, BYE THEN!" She called back, fingering Ryou.

All alone. She sat. "Oh well this sucks for me..." She pointed it out to herself. And what she feared most, happened. Kish poofed in.

Rassberry stood up, carrying her ball, her back facing him. "Better not try anything, i have a bowling ball." Her voice warned. "ON A TABLE SPOON!" She quickly smiled. "WATCH MY PRONESS"

She balanced her bowling ball on a tiny table spoon. "Wow..." Kish seemed impressed, walking closer to her. "Whoops!" She tripped, watching the ball land on his head. "Ou. thats gotta hurt." She saw his body tumble to the ground.

"STRIKED OUT!"

"owowmmhumhumhmhmaffleez" Kish drooled, on the ground. After that, Rassberry grabbed her gear and left.

_**To Candi And Ryou:**_

"Shes so weird and violent, and..." Ryou kept snapping at Candi for being Rassberry's friend. "She only does that to people who annoy her." Candi tried to side with her... Boss/Lover.

"Now that would make sense... Either that, or she hurts me as a way of flirting." Ryou shrugged, slowed his pace down so Candi could keep up. "Nah." Candi smiled, shooting down any possiblities.

Ryou looked up at the cloudly sky. "Good." He sighed. His blue eyes becoming magnetic to Candi's. "Because... If I want anyone to flirt with me... I want it to be you." He smiled.

Candi's face flushed a deep crimson. As Ryou watched with amusment as her tail and ears appeared, for the, what seemed to be... The millionth time. "Grr. Stupid tiger gense." She pouted.

"Can't be that stupid. I came up with it." Ryou remarked, laughing. Candi sighed, rolling her eyes. "I hate you." She added. Stopping in her stop, crossing her arms across her chest.

By the time Candi realized it. Ryou was lightly kissing her. His hand intwined in hers. She heard his laugh caught in his throaght. As he broke the kiss. "Ok. Maybe I don't hate you." She said dazed.

"Uhm... By the way. I need you to work late tomorrow." He sweat dropped, trying to smile, that turned more into a smirk. "Oukaaaay~" Candi agreed, not really aware of what was going on, she was too busy flying on cloud-9.

_**Rassberry+Kish+a batt=:**_

"Ow! Ow!" Kish cried, as Rassberry beat him with a batt. "SERIOUSLY! WHAT THE HELL! WHY DO YOU HURT ME!" He yelled, in the fetal position. "BECAUSE I DONT REALLY LIKE YOU!" Rassberry spat, stopping the beating.

Kish floated up, dispite the bunch of people gathered around the couple. "You'll fall for me. Watch." He warned, sort of jokenly, floating closer up and closer down to her hight.

Rassberry made the same face she made when Ryou took Candi away. His breath upon her face really bothered her, so she hit the back of his head, and watched him crash to the ground.

"Ok. That was totally worth the fifteen bucks to play." She nodded to herself, walking up to a cubby, grabbing her shoes.

"Ahem." The nerdy cashier cough, pointing to the bowling shoes on her feet. Only to have them thrown at his head.

**US!:**

Rainy Dayz are so relaxin: we should make someone up.

and hav him rescue u from kish

Rainy Dayz are so relaxin :(even though u don't need to be rescued)

[SoundSoldier'"] A Bumble Bumble Bee, Honey, And I Need A Mate: sure

[SoundSoldier'"] A Bumble Bumble Bee, Honey, And I Need A Mate: and while i do that

[SoundSoldier'"] A Bumble Bumble Bee, Honey, And I Need A Mate: you can go shoot your pet unicorn

**Back to the story...:**

Rassberry muttered to herself, for an hour, trying to find her best friend and Ryou. "This is really stupid..." She started a conversation with herself. "Ditched for a pretty boy..." And here it goes.

"Know it all."

"Stupid genius phreak."

"KING OF ALL ANNOYANCE."

"EVIL LITTLE POPTART."

"WASHED UP MOVIE CREATOR." She stopped herself, looked around, going over what she just said. She made a face at her words. _That's not even relovent._

"RED NECKHATE LIKE-"

She couldn't go on, realizing she hadn't breathed since the begining of her rent. She continued pacing up the alley, to finally find Ryou and Candi, to her dismay. Kissing.

"AHH!" She yelled, covering her eyes. "EW GUYS, SICK, I'M BLIND!" She called, peaking out of her hand, to see if that was true. Only to see Kish coming after her, again.

"URG! GO AWAY! I DON'T LIKE YOU! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!" She stomped her foot. "Man!" Her voice was high and full of complant. Taking out her batt. "NEVARH, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER,"-stops and picks his nose. "EVER!" His voice full of rage.

But that didn't scare Rassberry. She decide to reason with the gender confused alien. "Ok, either I bash yer brains out, or you leave." She demanded her answer, to finally have some peace.

"FINE! MEANY MC POO POO!" He teleported away.

**[SoundSoldier'"] A Bumble Bumble Bee, Honey, And I Need A Mate: Meany Mc Poo Poo, how orginal -.-**

"Oh, thats what all the noise was, hey Rass." Candi called, finally, slowly. Coming back down to earth. "Gee. Hi." Rassberry wasn't greatful for the comment. A beep came from Ryou's watch. "Oh hi." He muttered to Rassberry, looking down, then back upward at her.

"By the way... You missed your shift." He smirked. "So? I thought it didn't matter, that we're all doomed?" She mocked him. "Well I figured, you're a dare devil, you went to go play bowling. I thought you might want to work." He added.

"This coming from the guy mackin' on my bestfriend in the middle of all this 'chaos'" Rassberry won, with the upper hand. "You don't get paid for a month." Ryou quickly said, knowing that being shunned by your employee has its advantages.

"Pfffshaw. I dont care." Rassberry laughed. Ryou paused for a moment, looking down at Candi. "And no free cake." Would the madness ever end! "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Candi cried.

"Unless... You work extra overtime and weekends." He gave them a way out, well, mainly Candi. "Ok-" "For the rest of the month." He inturpted Candi. "Effe that." Rassberry threw her hand backwards, over her shoulder, as if she was tossing the idea away.

"I'll sneak to some." Candi mouthed to Rassberry, but failed, Ryou saw the whole thing. He sighed. "You can't beat friendship."Yup!" Rassberry laughed, before another flip.

"WHAT THE FRUCK! I THOUGHT YOU STOPPED THE FLIPS!" Rassberry scolded Ryou, storming up to him. He leaned backward, away from her. "Can't stop every flip." He said, nervous and afraid of getting the lights punched out of him.

"We'll just see about that, WRITER LADIES!" Rassberry cried.

Tadududdadadada

**-US!-**

**Shae: Its true**

**Aly: it makes things more interesting.**

**BACK TO THE CAFE! -heh heh, zeh flipziesburgers-**

"Great. Great. Just great. Now I have to- errrg I AM GOING TO MY ROOM!" Rassberry screamed, stomping upstairs. "YOU DON'T HAVE A ROOM HERE!" Ryou called. "THEN I AM GOING INTO YER ROOM, AND BREAKING THINGS. DON'T WORRY, I WON'T TOUCH YER NASTY PLAYBOY MAGAZINES!" And then a door slammed.

Candi starred at Ryou, with an expressionless face. "I don't know what shes talkin' about." He defended himself **(A/N: Shae: oh cmon, we all know it!) **

An hour of silence past. It wasn't much fun up in Ryous room after a while, so Rass decided to join the party downstairs. "So..." She drifted across the wall, her voice echoy in the empty cafe.

"About me needing to work...?" Her voice dripped with victory. "Shut up." Ryou grunted, sitting on a chair. Deep in thought. "Guys..." Candi started, before a gust of cold, rainy wind blew through the room.

"HAI! WE'RE BACK!" Pudding called, jumping into the cafe, while the other four followed.

Ryou snapped his head up from the table, and instantly looked at Rassberry and Candi, who stood sidebyside, glaring at him. They enclosed around him. "_I_ thought _they _were on _vacation _thats why _you _needed _us!" _Rassberry starred at him, her voice was edge and irratated.

Ryou stood up, and back his way to the Mews, who pushed him away. "Nu-uh, we don't want a part of this." Berri explained. "Well... We don't really need you, i guess... Then."

Rassbery was up to batt. (Shes really good at it). "SO I GOT, A BROKEN WINDOW."

"FOUR HOLES IN MY WALLS"

"HAD TO GO AROUND WITH A CHAINSAW"

"BECAUSE MISS'S STALKERS BOYFRIEND IS A FAG" She pointed backward toward Ichigo.

"HAD TWO BOOKS RIPPED UP-"

"GOT STALKED BY A NOSE PICKING ALIEN-"

"AND BROKE MY GOOD BATT AND SLEDGE HAMMER- ALL BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T NEED ME!" She pulled out another batt. "FEEL THE RATH OF MEW RASSBERRY!" She ran up to him, and started to swing, never missing him each time.

"Hi! Hi! Hiz! I'm Berri." Berri greeted, ignoring the fight in the background. "Hi, I'm Candi." Candi smiled, inturducing herself.

"GIVE ME BACK MA NORMAL LIFE!" Rassberry yelled, tripping Ryou. "NO! NEVAR!" Ryou said, trying to get back up. "Oh yer gunna regret saying that!" Rassberry jumped on him, putting him into a half nelson.

"Thats Rassberry." Candi pointed her out to Berri.

"..."

"Shes my bestfriend." She added, sort of regretfully, watching her bestfriend kick the crap out of her boyfriend. Berri laughed.

"Why is she hating on my boyfriend?" Ichigo asked cluelessly, walking into the Cafe. It felt as if everyone stopped.

At this point into the fight. Rassberry was sitting on Ryou's back, holding her batt. She flicked her head over to see why Ichigo said it, and to see everyones reaction. "I thought you was datin' Masaya." She looked at her, cunfuzzled.

Candi twirled around between Ichigo and Ryou.

"What?"

"But he?"

"Grrr...

"I'm

"Gonna

"Rip

"Yer

"Head off

"Ryou!"

"I beg pardon?" Ryou turned his head, sort of, with Rassberry still ontop of him. "You're Masaya, right?" Candi couldn't believe that, that girl passed as Burnette. "Put'cher glasses on, bitch please." Rassberry's voice was full of sass.

Suddenly, to add more to the stress. Kish poofed in. "What?" Candi looked up, only to see up Kish's skirt. "OH GOD!" She cringed closing her eyes, running into Berri. "Masaya?" Ichigo asked stupidly.

"I'm so sorry Ichigo, But you're too late. I'm in love with another." Kish gustered towards Rassberry. "FUCK YOU KISH! GO TO HELL!" She yelled as a response. Kish grimaced. "I've poofed there before... Not a nice place." His voice was low.

Rassberry mimiced him, just to prove how much he annoyed her. "Then poof there agian, jebus. I DON'T LIKE YOU. STOP STALKING ME. STOP CONING ME. GO EAT YOURSELF IN A CORNER!" Her voice was almost at a beg.

"Whoa... Harsh." Ichigo spat. "Yeah well, thats how the cookie crumbles." Rassberry snapped back. "She's just doing what she feels best Ichigo, even though I won't listen to her." Kish smirked playfully.

"Should we stop them..?" Lettuce whispered to Pudding, who smiled deviously. "Nah."

"What does that mean?" Rassberry asked, not noticing that Candi had quitly sneaked over to help Ryou out from underniether her. "Ok... GO! GO! GO!" Candi yelled, her arm moving in a circular motion as Ryou tried to run

"SHIT!" Rassberry snapped her head upward, standing up. "KISH-YOU- LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" She blamed. Moving her hand, with the batt clentched tight in it, to the side, hitting Ryou's head. But he didn't stop, thus making a chase sequence.

"Uhm, Welcome back ladies." Kiicheiro greeted, as he walked out of the kitchen. "Haai Akasaka-san!" Rassberry greeted pleasantly, still chasing Ryou. Kiicheiro looked around, seeing th chaos around him.

"Uhm... -weeeee- I think i hear the keddle calling... Again." And he slipped away, back into the kitchen. "Ok... Then?" Berri, sat down, as Pudding came up to her, with a worried face.

"I'm scared!" She whispered, as she watched Berri sweatdrop. "I think everyone is." Berri said.

* * *

Shae: DONE! I WIN!

Aly: wow... thats long.

Shae: LONGEST CHAPTER YET, I WIN!

Aly: holy crow

Shae: BELLA AND EDWARD HAVE A VAMPIRE KID THAT EATS BELLA, sort of, I WIN!

hah.

Aly: yay spoilers!


	17. Can I Beat You up One More Time?

Shae: This is intesne

Aly: yus

Shae: how are you

Aly: yus.

Shae: DIDN'T WE ALREADY GO THROUGH THIS ONE?

Aly: maybe.

Disclaimer: ok this is really annoying now. WE DON'T OWN TMM, GEEE~ ARE YOU HAPPY NOW! xD

_Can't I beat you up on more time?_

In the last chapter. We left off with Rassberry chasing Ryou, and everyone else watching. Heres what our seventeenth chapter is...

"ARGG!" Rassberry continued to chase Ryou with a batt, with Kish trailing behind her. "I- WAAAH!" Rassberry tripped over own two feet, going flying into Ryou. "Crap!" She sighed, her voice muffled by her face implaneted in the ground.

"Ryou!" Candi said franticly, coming over to his Aid. "Thanks. You don't have to work overtime if you do that more often" He smiled. "What about Rass...?" Candi trailed off, seeing Kish standing ontop of Rass, looking around. "Where'd she go?"

"-cough-Kish- g-get off. You weigh. Alot." Rassberry chocked, trying to breathe. "How much is alot?" Kish asked, looking down on her. "Alot." She stated. "Now get off. Before i eat yer toes." She threatened.

Kish smirked. "Is that a threat or a promise?" He asked, his tone playful. "EW!" She cried, stand up, having him fall onto his butt. "Well... I'm going back to England, this placce is getting weird." Ichigo chirpped, running out the doors.

"Nice meeting you." Rassberry added, before Ichigo left. "Uhm, I want cake." Candi said outloud. Skipping off the kitchen. Leaving Rassberry alone with the two most unappealing people in the world to her.

Candi came back, her mouth full, and cover in frosting. She burped. "Uhm ew." Mint sneared. Watching her actions. "Lets play TRUTH OR DARE! My way!" Candi smiled, whipping the cake let on her hands, onto her jeans.

"Uhm, ok." Ryou nodded. "Who's in?" Candi asked. She imediately looked at Rass, who shook her had, backing away. "Rass. Kish. Ryou. Uhm -Pudding, Berri, Tasuku... Lettuce and Mint, how about you?" Candi asked.

Mint shook and her head, as did Lettuce. "Ok, have it yer way." She shrugged, forming everyone into a circle on the ground.

**Truth or dare... Candi style:**

"Ok, whoever answers the question last, goes first." Candi smiled, like the ring leader of a circus. Everyone nodded. "Who, is talking right now?" She asked slowly and dramaticly.

"Candi." Ryou blurted. "Candi!" Berri and Pudding said together. "Candi!" Kish yelled. "Candi?" Tasuku asked, unsure of her name. Candi laughed, and pointed at Rass, who was lost in thought agian.

"RASS!" She yelled, watching her friend, snap her head upward. "Oh crap." She sighed, in utter defeat. "Candi, do I have to?" She complained, rubbing her temples. "Yes. Truth of dare. Don't worry, it wont be bad." Candi winked.

"Candi, I can see you winking." Rassberry said. "TRUTH OR DARE!" Candi roared, totally impatient. Rass sighed. "Dare-" "yay! i dare you to make out with Kish!" She grinned.

"What the hell are you on today!" Rassberry demanded, hoping what her friend just said wasn't true. Candi bopped up and down in her seat. "Noooooooothing!" It went quite, everyone felt the same awkwardness as Rass did. "NOW MAKE OUT ALREADY!" Candi pushed Rassberry into the center.

Ryou starred at her, astonished. "Thats very evil of you... i can see i'm rubbing off more and more on you each day." He smiled. "Yup." Candi agreed. Rassberry groaned. "Looks guys, I don't know what-" "JUST DO IT!" Candi screamed. "Fine... Uhm..." Rassberry numbly moved toward Kish.

He smiled. "Don't worry, it will be over before you know it." He asured her. _Did he just try to make me feel better, for my benifit?_ "I wish." She said under her breath. "Uhm.." She leaned in, and lightly pressed her lips against his.

"Whoo!" Candi cooed. Rassberry tried to pull away, but Kish pulled her in deeper.

"GO! GO! LIIIIIIIIIIIP-LOCK!" Candi rooted. "HOO-" Ryou covered her mouth for his and the others benifit.

His lips molded her, to her surprise, it was one of best kiss's of her life. She already regreted the thought. But she didn't really want to. If that made any sense at all. He laughed into the kiss.

Making her irrotic blush even brighter. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he wrapped his around her waist. She felt like she was flying. Forgetting everything she knew at the moment.

"Ok, thats enough." Candi squealed. Rassberry moaned, and didn't dare break the kiss. "I said thats enough." Candi said louder. No reaction. "THATS ENOUGH RASS!" Candi yelled.

Rassberry ignored her friend. "RASS!" Ryou yelled. Pulling her away. _Fine. The make out session was getting to intense for here anyway._ She thought angerily. "Ok.. Whose next?" Candi called.

Rassberry tried her best to focus. But she couldn't, her mind was buzzing back and forth. She didn't dare look up to see the shocked faces around her. _Ok. So... Maybe I like him? Uhm, and maybe i over exagerate about him, like saying how he picked his nose and raped people..._

_But Zach- HOLY SHIT! ZACH IS STILL IN HIS STOMACH! Uhm, oh well, I'm sure the authors have a plan for him later in this story. God. I wish i could get this straight._ She sat in her one spot, for the remainder of the hour, as people traded secret and swapt spit.

It only accourd to her, that the game was over, when Kish tapped on her shoulder, while everyone departed from the circle. "It's over." He started. "The game, I mean." He smiled. She felt it behind her.

She sighed, getting up. "I'm- Uh- I should go!" She studdered. "Okay, I guess, I'll meet you later..." Candi sighed, walking past her. "Bye..." Candi paused.

"Mrs. Kish."

She snickered.

"ARG!" Rassberry grunted, trudding out of the Cafe.

_**Meanwhile, on the walk home!:**_

_**Rassberry's POV:**_

"Why... Why did I get sucked in that way agian?" I scolded myself for being so naive. And so... Stupid. I felt really, really, lame. "Wow, your scary when you mad... Umm, don't kill me." His words more serious, than joking.

"Scary's better than kyute." I hissed, my pace quickening. "Well, you would be cute when your mad. But your too scary." Kish laughed, floating over me. "Bite me." My voice wasn't as loud as I intended.

"Waaah! Don't eat me!" Kish joked, pretending to be scared. "I guess I'll leave, let you cool off." He sighed, as he poofed away. The only way I was sure he was gone, was the fact his shadow wasn't trailing behind mine anymore.

"Good." My voice cold and emotionless. Sort of like how i felt at the moment.

I sighed, unlocking my gate to the keep grounds. I glumly dragged my feet on the ground. Not wanting to be alone, but not wanting any company. I guess I'm confusing that way.

Only to have Kish poof up behind me **(A/N: SOUNDS WRONG!)**. "Are you happy now?" he asked, his voice sounding concerned. "Sure." My saracism dripping tone. I heard him sigh.

I closed my eyes, hoping he would've left. When i opened them, they was in my face. "Buzz of dweeb" I hissed, looking up, only to run onto a pole. out of nowhere! I crumbled to the ground.

"Wah." I groaned, rolling to myside. "Are you okay!" Kish's voice sounded like he was concerned. "Arg... Stupid fuckin' poles." My voice seemed to have a bit of emotion to them.

I closed my eyes again, only to open them to something alot less threatening. _I guess in the 2.314 PIE seconds, my head somehow ended up in his lap... Ew._ I giggled, look upward at the ridiculious grin on his face.

"You have... A weird coloured hair." He smiled, playing infectiously with a blue strand. "Looks whose talkin'." I remarked on his extremely suspicous green coloured hair. "Your very beautiful." His eyes like liquid amber, the way they discribed Edward Cullen's.

I starred at him for a moment, to realize i wasn't breathing, that could've been bad. "Why were you so mad back there?" He asked, I froze. Caught up in the retarded moment.

"Well... Uhm... You see. Well. Uhh" I don't think my brain is on. SOMEONE FLIP THE BREAKER PLEASE. "Was it really that bad, to have to kiss me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

I sighed. "No. I uhm... Actually. I erh... Really... Liked it. And I'm forever gonna hate myself for saying these words. But, I..." I stopped myself, I DONT LIKE HIM. GET IT? I'm such a bad liar anyway.

"Say no more." And at the end of his sentence. I was trapped in his lips again. Eh.

_**Everyone's POV:**_

"I see them." Tart snickered, leading Pai out toward Rassberry's manor, watching her and Kish swap spit. "This isn't why we are here, we're here to survive our master. Now-" "Now whats this?" Kurmi (A/N: Shae: he is their master... Sounds like sexual intercourse. Aly: intercourse is sexual. -.-U). Watching their actions.

Pai froze. "Sorry. I guess he-" "Ingnorance. I will not tollerate this kind of behaviour toward a human like that. She must be destoryed." Kurmi ordered. "Harsh." Tart spat. "Come." Kurmi comanded, as he floated towards the kissing couple.

"Oh admit it. You like me. Alot." Kish teased, as Rassberry laughed. "I only like your kisses, don't get your hopes up." She confessed. "That hurts." They're joking continued.

"KIIIIIIIIIIIIIISH!" Kurmi roared. Hovering infront of them. Rassberry looked up, her first thoughts. _Wow this guy is intense goth_. "K-Kurmi?" He studdered, still holding Rass.

"Get away from that earth girl. Now." Kurmi yelled, pointing at Rassberry. _Oh SNAAAP! _Rassberry looked around, trying to see if anyone else was around. Kish did aswell.

"No." He gave Kurmi a smug look. "Let her go." Kurmi said again. In a strong tone. "No." Kish smiled happiy, watching Kurmi's face twist with anger. "Is this the-" "You think you can take over earth, please, thats so last year." Kish continued, ignoring Rassberry.

"I DEMAND YOU LET HER GO. OR SHE'LL BE THE FIRST." Kurmi threatened. "First what!" Rassberry hissed, angered no one was answering any questions. "Silly human. This planet is ours. Your the first to die." Kurmi explained, watching Rassberry flame.

"Human? Human... Oh hooo nuh-uh, don't even get me started, do you REALLY WANNA PISS ME OFF!" She yelled, challenging him. Kish shook his head, holding her tighter.

"Don't do it Rass. I don't want to lose you. Especially to this loser." He whispered into her ear. Rassberry ignored him, she had gotten pretty good at that. "Listen-" "No. You listen Kurmi-"

"Thats master to you!" Pai corrected. Quickly looking down, ashamed. "Yeah, what he said!" Tart shifted his eyes, him too, ashamed. "Sorry. But he's got everyone brainwashed." He added.

"Oh yeah, those ugly mutant watches." Rass added smarticly. Kurmi shot her a confused look. "You know about those?" He frowned, totally ruining his plan for her. "Yes. All the Mews-" "She's delirious." Kish covered her mouth.

Mouthing something that looked like Won't Sway Asking. It turned out to acutally be. Don't say anything.

She nodded. "This place... Is giving off a weird energy." Kurmi started, keeping his eyes locked on Rassberry. "SHES A-" "DON'T TALK UNLESS YOUR SPOKEN TO." Kurmi screamed at Tart.

"Why would you risk everything for... A stupid earth girl?" Kurmi asked Kish, starring with innocent eyes.

Kish laughed. "Thats none of your business master. Trust me. She doesn't know the better. I'll get her. Trust me. I'm sorry for the in-obedience." Kish winked at Rass quicky.

"Glad to see you're on our side. You'll need this. You better not screw this one up." Kurmi tossed a mutant watch at Kish before disapearing with Tart and Pai.

Rassberry starred at him. For a split second, fear rushed through her veins. "K-Kish..." She bit her lip. He chuckled. "Don't worry." His words were to... Normal. For her likings.

Silently, she watched him crush the watch. Tossing the tiny bit to the side. "Wow." Rass was totally impressed. "I love you." He blurted. Not one of those "OH SHIT. DID I JUST SAY THAT?" blurts.

But a "I planned to say it anyway." Blurt. Rassberry scratched her arm. "Uhm... I should go..." She studdered, breathless. Kish smirked at this challenge. "No. Not yet." He grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards, and ontop of him.

"UHM! I THINK I LEFT MY... WINDOW WITH A WOODEN COVER ON IT. I SHOULD-" "Shut up and kiss me, you fool." Kish laughed.

* * *

Shae: uhm. sorry to break it to you folks, but they don't end up together

Aly: yes they do.

Shae: No. No they don't

Aly: you shmuck

Shae: get over it.


	18. Lip Lock

Aly: wah. Shaes PMSing, and its scaring me...

Disclaimer: i want pie. but i don't own any or TMM

_Lip Lock._

"Please... I don't want this to end." Rassberry shamefully admited. "Niether do i..." Kish gave off a content sigh as Rassberry curled up to him. After the silence gathered, it occurd to Rassberry.

_He's alone. With me. In my bed. This isn't gunna sound good to Candi. _"Do you... Love.. Me?" Kish asked, his hand crawled up her arm.

"How'd you do this? How'd you... Arg, hypniti- THE PILLS." Rassberry sat up, looking at him furious. He smiled. "I told you, they work." He poofed away. "YOU LITTLE CON ARTIST!" She hissed to no one.

"THATS FINE, POOF AWAY, I AM GOING TO THE _CAFE!"_ Rassberry screamed, storming out of her house.

_"it's gonna take longer to get what i wanted. and i'm astonished."_

_**Back At the Cafe:**_

Much to Rassberry's dismay, she needed her bestfriend. Even though she shouldn't have ever gone near, since her actions previously to the day. But what she walked in on, was much worse.

"RYOU! FUCK YA, KISH TRIED EATING ME!" _And i liked it. _Rassberry fumed. "AH!" She cried, watching him making out with Candi. "She h-had some cake on her face... So I ate it off of her..." He studdered, trying to explain, whlie Rassberry headed for the doors again.

"PERV!" Rassberry screamed, trying not to cry. Candi remained silent. "Oh, and by the way, incase you didn't notice, I quit." She conitued out the door.

"The cake here is really good... And so is the genius. Tee hee hee." It was like Candi was drunk off cake. "Thats not helping... Did a Mew just quit, on us?" Ryou asked, noticing that Rassberry was gone.

"Why is it all so... Painful." Rassberry sighed, walking back home, the darkness settled in without any trouble. _I should've just stayed with Kish..._ It ran around her head. _But he would've just ended up charming me agian._

"Rass...?" A weak voice called from behind her. A voice of someone she really hated. She caved, all the pressure shook her, and she collapsed, barily breathing, just waiting for someone to kill her.

"Rass!" Zach caught up with her. "G-Go away!" She warned, she felt this errotic emotion, and she didn't want to comprimise her secret identity. "No, No. Are you-" "NO GO AWAY." Rassberry pulled her hood up, trying to crawl backward away from him.

"Whats going on. I'm not leaving you. Not agian." He stated. Rassberry looked up to see Kurmi floating over the trees, he glared down at her. She grimaced, and winced looking at Zach.

"It's not safe for you here." She croaked. "What? Why, what the hell is going on!" He demaned an answer. Rassberry sighed. "Look, I'm still mad at you. But i don't want you to die." She sounded crazy to her own ears.

"What, I-" He stopped. "I don't remember." He confessed. "Nothing, cheating on me, the getting eaten?" Rassberry asked, starring at her Pink and Black hightops. "No- I remember... Wait- no I didn't cheat. That chick, was following me, she saw a picture of you and started to threaten you. So i went to tell you to stay safe."

Rassberry let hot tears fall ontop her black and white stripped hoodie. "Don't cry, please. I'm sorry if... If..." He starred at her, a bright white tail brushing by her black skinnys.

"Is that a tail?" He jumped back a foot. Rassberry went red, clutching her behind. "N-no" She studdered. _Holy fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! _"But I swear-" "Hey lets walk and talk." Rassberry knew it was wrong. She wasn't in love with him. She wasn't in love with anyone, her heart was just thrown around.

After awhile, the rain started to pour agian. "Uhm, thanks. For.. Saving me from myself." Rassberry sighed in defeat. Zach smiled, looking straight into the darkness. "Anytime. I can't stand to see you in that mood." He had a good memorie.

"So... Why, are you in a bad mood?" He asked, the question that scared Rass the most. She took a deep breath in.

"Just nothin', having a bad day. Bestfriend keeps mackin' on my boss.

"Being stalked by an alien. and was forced into a lame sugar coated 'hero' team, thing. Which I hate." She breathed out, laughing, sort of light headed. "Wow... I never realized, but you got it sorta ruff." Zach infured.

Rass giggled. "Sure...". "I think you need a love life." Zach nudged her. "Right." She tried ot hold back her giggles, as she rolled her eyes. "Love is stupid. Personally." She hung her head low.

Zach reached for her hand. "Come one... You can't say you never liked anyone..." Rassberry looked at him, as he snapped his hand back, aborting mission. "Nah, just having fun is more important." She sighed.

"You drink?" Zach asked, afraid what he did to her. "No." She snorted. As she walked up up to her gate. _I wanna try again._ Zach smiled, quickly slipping a piece of paper into her pocket.

"Bye." He said, departing. "peace in the hood." Rassberry called, watching him skate off. Smiling agian.

_**Back at the Cafe:**_

"!FTW, why did you kiss me again!" Candi yelled, running around the kitchen, as Ryou watched amused. "Not my fault. You wanted it." He started. "yeah but-" "Oh and by the way, you gotta pick up Rassberry's shifts." He added.

Candi growled. Ryou starred at her confused. "What-" "Your doing it again..." She hissed. Literally. "What-" "Proving you like me. Then you push me around." She said. "you still have too."

"What! NO WAY! Can't you just call some of the other mews? Errg! I need to go brush ma teeth and floss" Candi ranted on and on. Ryou sighed, rubbing his forhead. "I can't, because they're all on vacction-" "THEY CAME BACK!" Candi barked.

"But they're still on vaccation.-" "Why do they EVEN need a vaccation!" She stomped her foot, acting more childish.

"Because. Fighting evil for a year tires you out. Trust me." Ryou explained. Candi sighed, hopping up onto the counter. "Yeah, well... Theres no evil right now. So why do I even have to be here?" She asked, slouching.

Ryou shot her a look. "Theres evil, don't let Rassberry brainwash you." Candi laughed. "I'm going home! And no, you can't come with me!" She shouted, storming out. "Fine... Bitch." Ryou sneared, realizing she left.

He sighed. "I think I went a little too far..." He rubbed his temples. "I'll say." Kiicheiro commented. Ryou looked up at him. "Where you spying again!" He yelled. Kiichiero smiled. "No wonder why you have very little of a love life."

_**Back to Rass:**_

Rassberry yawned, getting ready for bed. She slipped into her P-jaymies, only to find a piece of paper on the ground. "Hmph, must've fallen out of my pocket." She fumbled, opening it. Smiling, she snatched to phone from the charger.

She starred at the paper. A choice between life or death. _Pizza, or Zach? _"I pick Zach, Then pizza." She quickly dialed the number, never calling him before.

_Zach: Hello..._

_Rass: Uhm. Hai._

_Zach: Rass... _

_Rass: Are you okay?_

_Zach: I'm sorry, its just... I never realized you had a southern accent._

_Rass: Hehe, sorry 'bout that... err_

_Zach:..._

_Zach: is there anyway I can make up for my actions earlier?_

_Rass: Candis not... Home. We could watch a movie if you..._

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_

_Rass: come. Oukay._

Rassberry sighed, brushing her blue and brown hair, and throwing it into a pony. A knock came from her door upstairs, and she run faster than her usual pace, sparing not time for her fox genese to stop.

Until she crashed into the door. "HURRg!" She fell backwards, swinging the door open. Zach rushed in, picking her up. "Door troubles?" He asked, looking over at her door, with a body imprint now set into the wood.

"More or less." She smiled. "So, what else would be doing, don't hand me that movie bullshit." He smiled. "Uhm..." She blushed bright red.

After an hour, the movie got boring, so Zach and Rass started to talk about their life, and days, and really difficult explaniations to what happened. Soon afterward, they fell asleep.

"Hey Rass, I'm... Oh.. Awh!" Candi smiled, seeing Rassberry and Zach hugging eachother, lost in dreams. "How cute." She knew they'd work it all out. Even though she was kind of hoping Kish and Rass would become an item.

_**The Next Morning?:**_

"Mmm, -yawn- morning." Rassberry rubbed her eyes, as Zach sturred lifting his head. "Hey..." He smiled, "I guess we fell asleep-" "WAKE UP!" Candi yelled, walking into the room, dressed in her orange cafe outfit.

"Yo Rass, Ryou gave us out uniforms. I thought i might help since you never go to work! But we have to go now." Candi ruined the mood, tossing a box at Rassberry's head. "God damn... I'm so sorry, I have to go." She kissed his cheek, running off to the bathroom.

"Whats going on, I thought you quit-" "Its harder than you think, to quit this particular job." Candi inturupted. Walking out of the room aswell.

_**At zeh Cafe:**_

"Why do I have to work... Ryou, I quit!" Rass complained, wearing her artic blue uniform. "Because, you can't quit.-" "YOU SHOULD SHUT UP! LIKE YER THE ONE TO TALK, I BET YOU CAN'T EVEN WIN A FIGHT AGAINST KISH." Rassberry challenged him, giving a smug look.

Ryou starred her acid tounge. "Oh really?" He asked. Rassberry snorted. "Yes'm. I dare you to come down town, and fight him, see who wins." She smirked.

"Deal."

_**Downtown 12:23.4 PM.:**_

Candi and Rass sat on the bleachers, waiting for Kish to show. Gladly he did.

"So, wanna fight blondie?" Kish smirked, floating, circling him. Ryou laughed. "I'll beat you within an inch of yer life green guy." Ryou claimed. "What about me?" The blue knight asked, walking into the parking lot of Wal-Mart.

"OOH! MR. BLUE SPANDEX DOOD!" Rassberry called, waving her hands out. "I HOPE YOU KICK BOTH OF THEIR ASSETS. THEN YER OWN." She routed.

Without further a-due. The three started to scrap like never before, punches and kicks, and yelled and curse words, it was all too beautiful to Rass. Unlike her though, Candi was routing for Ryou.

Rassberry glarred at her. "What?" Candi asked innocently. "You disgust me." Rass sneared, turnign her attention back toward the fight.

"HEY HEY YOU YOU, I DON'T LIEK YER GIRLFRIEND!" Kish sang, trying to hit Ryou. "I know." He grunted. "DUE FOR A MIRACLE!" He kneed Kish. "BOYHUNTER!" That lame song puns continued on...

After an hour or so. Rassberry stopped ranting on about bad Ryou and Kish were, only to realize, they all collapsed from teh fight, unconcious.

"Whoa. what happened?" She asked, looking around to see almost all of the street destoryed. Trees, tiny shops, houses. It was a mine field. "Uhm, who won?" Candi asked, hesitating to move.

"I don't know." Rass shrugged, even though the whole point was to see who was stronger.

"Wow. the city is broken." Rass said in awe, still not getting over how emo everything seemed. "Shut up. Stop admiring and start thinking. I know its knew for you, but what do we do now?" Candi complained, scared what cops might ask.

Rassberry sighed, hopping off the bleachers, starting to walk home. "Great... Now what... " Candi asked, totally alone, and helpless. Tell she looked across the street and saw a bright blue pick up truck, with some rope attacted to the back.

"PERFECT. HOT WIRING, MY FAVORITE." Candi smiled, quickly jogging to the truck, which was presumed unlocked, and was. After hot wiring (being taught by Rass, and claimed pro at it) she drove over to the guys, acidentally running over Kish's leg.

"Ou, thats gonna hurt." She backed up, hopping out of the car, she grabbed their legs, and tied them to the back. "Can you say, _road rash_" She laughed, climbing back into the truck, driving to Rassberry's.

_**Rassberry's house: 5:00 pm:**_

"So let me get this straight..." Rassberry started, starring at the three guys in her garage.

"You hot wired a pick up truck."

"Mhm."

"Ran over Kish's leg."

"Mhm"

"HIGH FIVE- anyway, then you tied them to the back of the truck and drove through town, without the cops noticing?" Rassberry's voice was full of disbelief. "Yus. It was actually quite easy." Candi admited.

"Now somehow, we're in my garage with spray paint and make up." Rassberry sighed, holding a can of hot pink spray paint on one hand and bright pink lipstick in the other.

"Yes." It sounded more like a quesiton coming from Candi. "Wow. Anime is weird. But lets mess these guys up anyway!" Rassberry jumped, looking at Kish. "NE WAY! I LOVE RYOU!" Candi objected.

Rass ignored her, and started to cut and paint Kish's hair.

As did Candi to the blue knight.

"Ok. His has pink hair, sort of looking like a mop. And has retarded clown make up... Nice job." Candi high fived her friend. "Wow. Blue guy looks like a woman, all blue... Still. No hair though. Hah." Rassberry laughed.

"And Ryou..." Candi whimpered. Looking at the boy she uncontrolably loved, has almost no hair, and was purple the face down. "Oh get over it... I'm still having pay back." Rass rubbed her hands together minaicly.

Candi shot her a look. "What now?" She asked. "OOOOOOH, I KNOW, THE MOST ASSHOLE THING YET! Get teh ironing board Candi, WE'RE SICKING THE FANS GIRLS ON 'EM!" Rassberry declarred like a queen for hundereds of years ago.

Shae:... WAH THIS IS SO SAD...

Aly: uh-oh...

Shae: BUT RYOUS SUCH A FUCKIN DICK!1

Aly: anger...

Shae: -sigh-...

Aly: content.

Shae: teehee, but then again.

Aly: happiness.

Shae: FUCK THIS STORY -rips up papers-

Aly: OH NO! ANGER AGAIN-

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

Stay tuned


	19. Let Me Know When You Figure This Out

*Bored::As::Hell* says (11:19 AM):

i luv us

yay~

AH MAH GAAAAWD

MAH HAND ISH BLEEDING

OMG

[PunkyFunkyStar ] All We Care About Is, Runway Models, Cadillacs And Liquor Bottles. says (11:19 AM):

**OMG]**

**OMG**

**DID YER CAT KILL IT?**

*Bored::As::Hell* says (11:19 AM):

YEEEEEESH

*Bored::As::Hell* says (11:20 AM):

the cut is HUUUGE

it's the size of a freakin PIN

it's SOOOOO BIG

WAAAAAH IMMA BLEED TO DEATH

NOOOO

IM TO YOUNG TO DIIIIIIIE

[PunkyFunkyStar ] All We Care About Is, Runway Models, Cadillacs And Liquor Bottles. says (11:21 AM):

**uhm**

*Bored::As::Hell* says (11:21 AM):

WAH NOW THE BLOOD IT SPEADIN

[PunkyFunkyStar ] All We Care About Is, Runway Models, Cadillacs And Liquor Bottles. says (11:21 AM):

**how 'bout you stop tying**

*Bored::As::Hell* says (11:21 AM):

ITS LIKE A RED FRECKLE NOW

[PunkyFunkyStar ] All We Care About Is, Runway Models, Cadillacs And Liquor Bottles. says (11:21 AM):

**and fix the boo boo**

*Bored::As::Hell* says (11:21 AM):

okie

Disclaimer: WARNING: Icon user carries a spatcula... We don't know why, but we're scared... We don't OWN TMM, but we do own other things... MWUHAHAHAHA

_Well.. Let Me Know When You Figure This Out..._

_**At the Cafe: 7:32PM:**_

"Urg... My head..." Ryou groan, looking around the dark Cafe. "What the- Why am I stuck on an ironing board!" He called. "And why- whats going on!" He asked Rassberry who appeared from behind him.

"Oh nothin'... Just.. RELEASE THE FAN GIRLS!" She comanded, as Candi opened the Cafe door, watching hundreds of thousands of fan girls pour in. "OH EEM GEE. WHATS WRONG WITH YOUR HAIR... and face!" One called.

"Who-what, I.. who are you people!" Kish yelled, obviously experincing amesha.

"What... WHAT DID YOU DO!" Ryou barked, Rass held up and mirror to him.

"ARH!"

"Ryou!" "Ryou!" "Ryou!" "Ryou!" "Ryou!" "Ryou!" "Ryou!" "Ryou!" "Ryou!" "Ryou!" "Ryou!" "Ryou!" "Ryou!" "Ryou!" "Ryou!" "Ryou!" "Ryou!" "Ryou!" "Ryou!" "Ryou!" Girl after fan girl called.

"OH MY GOD! LOOK AT THE BLUE KNIGHT, THIS IS SO TERRIBLEY FUNNY." Another girl snapped photos.

It went quit.

"What about me!" Kish cried, looking around. "KISH! BABY! ARE YOU OKAY!" A boy called, his voice low and concerned. "Great.." Kish hit his head on the back of the ironing board, only to fall backwards onto the ground, getting trampled by the millions of fan girls.

"RASS, YOU ARE SO... ERR. SO..-" Ryou couldn't even finish his sentence he was so angery. "What Ryou?" Rassberry said in a fake whinny voice. "Say it. You want to fire me. SAY IT!" She spat. Wating for this moment.

Ryou hesitated, looking at Candi, ask she was being mauled by the fan girls. "RYOU YOUR SO HOT!" one girl called from beside Candi. "Back off bitch. He's mine." Her voice low like it had been when she was fighting for the bed.

"Rass. I'm not firing you." He decided, after a moment of thought. Rassberry growled. "WELL THEN I QUIT." She said for what seemed like the hundredth time, even though she still somehow managed to be at work agian, but not this time.

"Fuck this." Ryou turned into kitty Alto. Once free from the ironing board, he turned back into a human. Rassberry winced, tripping backwards a bit, as he charged for her. "AhH!" She screamed, jumping on his head, as everyone watched.

"GET OFF!" "NEVARH!" Rass yelled, pulling out another sledge hammer, falling backward off Ryou. As the hammer went flying through the air, it landed on Kish. "Uh..." Kish moaned, already trampled, destroyed, and still had a loss of memory from the beating earlier.

He slowly flew up right. "Wait... I... I... I remeber stuff now..." He started, the pain in his skull slowly decreasing. Rassberry smiled nervously. "Nahh, no you don't." She waved her hand, laughing.

"I especially remember you." He pointed toward her. "Great." Rassberry sighed sarcasticly.

"EVERYONE GET OUT!" Ryou yelled, in the background, waving his hands to make sure everyone left. He sighed, turning towards Rass. "Thats it... I seriously can't believe how thick headed you are. You have no respect for athority, and have behavior issues, your crazy and uncontrollable. I can't stand it." He ranted.

"Whoa. What happened to them?" Mint asked, as her and the other Mews walked in on them. Candi shrugged. "The usual.". "Oh..." Mint trailed off.

"Well I'm sorry, but I think it's very clear that Candi and I are the only people here that have _real_ personalities." Rassberry growled at Ryou. "Your so unabused, your unfit for this team. Sadly, though, your tough, truthful, smart, and great for making quick plans. Which is what makes you fit to be leader." He finished.

"WHAT!" Ichigo shrieked from behind them, everyone covered their ears. "Oh sorry, I didn't know you where behind me..." Ryou mumbled. "How is she better than _ME_!" Ichigo hissed, not liking the subject.

"Ichigo, your not as bright as you think, we win, but barely in most fights. To be honest, your actually. Really... Stupid." Ryou admitted, smiling, hoping not to get attacked again.

Ichigo pouted. "No. We're the real deal, RAWR, RASS WHY DON'T YOU JUST QUIT AND GO HOME, GO HOME." She pointed out the door. Rass shrugged. "Works for me." She skipped out.

_**Four months Later...:**_

"Cmon, pick up the pace Pudding." Ryou called, watching each girl work their butts off cleaning. "Rass,-RASS! CLEAN UP THAT SPILL BY TABLE FIVE!" Ryou comanded. No one went to table five.

"Rass-arg. Where is she now!" He yelled, angered already, his patients had been limited since Candi and Rassberry joined. Candi smirked, running the broom beside him. "She quit, remember?" She said in a cocky tone.

"WHAT-WELL-WHERE IS SHE! HOW COULD YOU LET HER LEAVE LIKE THAT! WHERE IS SHE!" He yelled, wailing his arms up and down. Worried. "California ^^" Candi chirpped.

"Whens she going to be back?" He asked. Candi ignored him, and continued sweeping. "I said, _whens she going to be back_" His voice low and irritated. Candi sighed in defeat. "Shes not coming back, she quit. As in the team, the job, the everything, i thought you'd notice by now... She hasn't been to work in two weeks." She explained, still a very sad her friend left her.

"Well... She never came to work that much in the first place..." Ryou trailed off into thought for a minutes. He snapped his fingers. "How fast could we get to California if Kish poofed us there?" He asked Candi. Who shrugged.

"In less than four seconds." Kish answered, poof into the Cafe. "I miss her too, so I decided to ease drop on your conversation." He admitted happily. Ryou and Candi sweat dropped.

"Well... Are we going or not?" Kish asked, looking at the other girls, minding their own bussiness. "Yes. Lets go!" Candi jumped up and down, excited to see her bestie agian.

_**California... Erm... Some beach:**_

"Are you sure she's here?" Ryou asked, walking carefully along the beach, avoiding needles and such things. Candi nodded. "I was told by her moms friend's friend, that works for her moms friend, who was told by her mom who was told by Rass's friend that was fed info from a rumor on facebook that she'd be here." She said.

Ryou glared at her. "Baka."

"Why would she run away anyway? I mean, cmon I just made her leader... Fuckin' Baka." He didn't stop for about an hour, until they saw someone who looked oddly suspicous on teh beach tanning.

"THATS HER!" Kish called, pointing forward. "No duh... I'm wearing the same shirt as her, in blue, we bought them together... CMON! LETS GO!" Candi sprinted to Rass.

"YOUR OKAY!" She cooed, hugging her.

"How'd you find-uhm, sorry little lady, I don't know what yer talkin' 'bout." Rassberry quickly changed her tone of voice into an old man. "Rass." Candi shifted to hip, waiting for her friend to cave.

"No Rass here, just George P. Bob farmer, I have no face." She explained, point at her hat and sunglasses. Candi sighed, rolling her eyes, she quickly snatched them off her head.

"AH!"

_Flashback:_

_"I'm too sexy for ma shirt, to sexy for my shirt!" Ryou sang, dancing around like a retard in his underwear. As Rass and Candi silently filmed him. "HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME!" He stuck a pose._

_"He's so lame... Heheheheh HAHAHA!" Rassberry snorted, no longer trying to be quit. "RASSBERRY!" Ryou roared, looking over at door, where the two girls were leaning in with his camra._

_"What... Are you doing?" He started, death glaring them. "N-NOTHIN'!" Rassberry studdred, turning the camra off, taking the memory card, and tossing it back into the room, running off._

_Back at the house, Rass and Candi grinned devously at the compter, as they burned CD after CD of Ryous little dance._

_End of Flashabck._

"Found her." Candi pointed downward, as Ryou and Kish caught up. "How'd you get here so fast!" Rass whinned. "Kish teleported us." Ryou explained, looking back at Kish who was limping in pain due to all the needles stuck in his food.

"No come on, your going home." Ryou yanked on her arm, trying to pull her up. "No! I am home, you just can't except it. I quit, I told you that. Five times..." She whispered the last two words.

"Look, I'm sorry but you have to get back and work-

"I'm working... I want my normal life back. It was retarded enoughg without cats and dogs fighting bullmonkeys." Rassberry whinned, not wanting to leave her paradise. Ryou smirked. "Too bad... Look I'll give you 100,000 dollar advance, its only gunna be on one paycheck, will that bring you back? We need you." He said, out of breath.

Rassberry thought for a moment." Well... in that case... No." She grinned, like she had just won the lottery. Ryou shot her a confused look. "Not unless Kish decides to stop stalking me." She added.

"No way. Never, that's not going to happen." Kish cut in. "Yes. It is. Or i'll shove those needles somewhere other than yer foot." Rassberry smiled sweetly. Kish rolled his eyes.

"So whats it gonna be Kish?" Ryou asked, waiting patiently. "Fine." Kish agreed, crossing his fingers. "Okay." Rassberry calmed down. "GRAB HER KISH!" Ryou comanded, before they teleported Kish smirked. "I lied by the way."

"WHAT!" So angered, Rassberry's ears and tail popped out. But before she could run, she was back at the Cafe, in Ryou's bathrooms tub.

"Rass...?" Ryou asked, walking into the room. "What?" She snapped. "Look, if you upset about anything, i'm sorry but-" "when did you figure out i was upset? the part i quit or the part i ran away sayin' i want my life back?" She sat up right, waiting for him to add a lame remark.

"Look, maybe you need out more, the sun is out and snow has melted." He offered. "Fine."

Aly: SONGFIC NEXT!

Shae: you don't decide what happens next

Aly: fine, what next?

Shae: song fic.


End file.
